Predictable Chaos
by Audrey Bogart
Summary: Kagome comes back from the well and finds Naraku awaiting her return. She soon finds out his horrible plot and is faced with an unbearable choice. InuKag and MirSan couplings in here
1. 30 Second Choice

This is my newest dew-hickey. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha....but if I did...all the naughty things I would do to that man...Story! Right! Getting to it!  
  
Predictable Chaos - 30 Second Choice  
  
Kagome slammed open the giant doors of the temple and snatched the Shikon no Tama. Dodging spears and sticks, she ran outside the church. It seemed as if she was fighting the atmoshere for air and her lungs were aching because she was running so fast. As she ran, Kagome armed her bow with a purified arrow and stopped in front of the huge tree she knew all to well.  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome knew this voice too. It was the priestess that Kagome resembled so well. The miko positioned her aim to the right of Kagome and fired. A small jewel fell to the ground and a boy was pinned to the tree. Kagome gasped but kept running, bow and arrow still lingering at her side. Naraku was right, she WOULDN'T interfere with the past. Kikyo nor Inuyasha noticed her presence. She shoved the Shikon no Tama into a hidden pocket inside her blouse and pushed her speed a little. A shadowy figure was quickly by her side, running with her. It then pushed Kagome, knocking her off her course and making her fall. Her shoulder smacked a tree and pain shot up her right side. The figure stepped a few feet in front of her. Kagome raised her arrow, ready for an attack.  
"Don't be stupid wench! Just give me the jewel and I can get us both out of here!"  
"Forget it SESSHOMARU! I WON'T let Inuyasha die like this."  
"He'll die anyway if you don't hand the jewel over to me!"  
"I don't trust you Sesshomaru! Not for one second! I won't let the jewel fall into your hands!" Sesshomaru glared at her, his amber eyes forming into thin slits of frustration. He needed the jewel just as badly as the girl, and was more than willing to kill her for it IF his brother did not care for the human as much as he knew Inuyasha did. They stared at each other for endless seconds. Kagome was shaking with fear and determination. 'What did I do to get myself into this?!' She wondered at her own thought for a moment. Why did she make a deal with the devil?! Or what she thought he was like if he lived on Earth...  
  
"SIT!"  
"I wasn't going to hit him!!" Kagome had her hands on her hips and was staring at the head of Inuyasha, waiting for him to lift his face out of the ground. Shippo lay to the left of him, wide eyed. The kitsune had come close to death for the millionth time in a row this week. Inuyasha sat up and sat cross legged, letting his head fall into his palm.  
"If the damn kid would learn to keep his mouth shut in the first place.." Miroku raised an eyebrow at this and hit Inuyasha upside the head with his staff.  
"Maybe if you would learn to control your temper.." Inuyasha grabbed the monk by the neck of his robes and held his fist high.  
"What are you trying to say Miroku?!" The priest pushed the hanyou back and raised his staff in defense.  
"You know EXACTLY what i'm trying to say!" The two argued as Sango, Kirara, and Shippo looked on. Boys will be boys. Kagome, on the other hand , was rubbing the sides of head as another headache arose. Tension had been high this week,considering they hadn't found any shards or Naraku, and the guys were constantly exchanging words and sometimes fists before Kagome's temper would break them apart.  
"ENOUGH!!" Miroku and Inuyasha stopped in mid-air. Sango put a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder.  
"It's better they let frustrations come out here in the forest than in the village." Kagome nodded and stomped off.  
"You see what you've done now Inuyasha?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and ran after Kagome. Kagome was already throwing one leg over the well when a force from behind pushed her off balance and she fell to the ground. With legs flying high in the air and a familiar figure standing over her, her face reddened with embarrassment and then anger.  
"Inuyasha!! What was that for?!"  
"Where do you think YOU'RE goin?" Kagome got up and dusted herself off.  
"Home!! I have a headache from all the fights you've been starting!" Inuyasha just looked at her.  
"I need to go home, get some aspirin, and then i'll hop right back in here and come back. OKAY?" Her arms were now flying in front of Inuyasha's face. He didn't argue because he didn't know how much angrier she could get.  
"Feh." Kagome was surprised. Usually the hanyou would put up a fight. This was the quickest he had ever given in to letting Kagome leave.  
Kagome jumped into the well and ran to her house, searching frantically for a glass of water and aspirin. No more than five minutes after finding the aspirin, Kagome was jumping back into the ancient well. Darkness surrounded her and then before she knew it, she was climbing out into the Feudal Era. She was expecting to see the red robes of Inuyasha and a sunny forest looming over over, but instead it was dark. Dark clouds and nothingness.  
"Inuyasha?" He had left her? No. He wouldn't do that. Cold wind swirled around her and something just seemed out of...place.  
  
Whew! This is goin somewhere, I promise. Also, if you reviewed "Lost" , thanks a bunch. I haven't read them b/c at this moment my computer is a lil broke and i've been giving my friend my stories on disk so she can put them on. I WILL read them soon though! :) 


	2. Deal With The Devil

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter! If you choose to review this, my computer is back up and i'm now able to receive them.  
  
Predictable Chaos - Deal With The Devil  
  
Kagome searched the area. Fear stretched through her body like a rubberband.  
"Inuyasha?! Miroku?! Sango?! Shippo?!" Nothing. Again, another cold swirl embodied Kagome and she shivered.  
A strong bolt of energy flew towards Kagome and before she realized what was happening, a pair of strong arms lifted her up and into the safety of the forest. She looked behind her protector to where she was standing and found a large crater had been created. Warmth surrounded her.  
"Inuya-" A clawed hand covered her mouth and backed up farther into the trees. Inuyasha turned her around and placed a finger over his mouth, while keeping a hand on her shoulder. Sweat was dripping from his silver locks and fear was locked in his eyes. Kagome stared at him, looking for an answer in his honey colored eyes. The golden orbs made a quick glance, a glance Kagome followed, to a figure in a baboon skin walking towards the crater that was meant for Kagome. Naraku! A giant bommerang flew at Naraku but he was quick to notice and took refuge in a nearby tree. The boomerang landed in Sango's hand.  
This bought Inuyasha enough time to leave Kagome in a place out of harm's reach. He sat her down behind a nearby waterfall with Shippo. Kagome's eyes filled with tears of fear for the hanyou and she grabbed for the sleeve of his kimono. He knelt down beside her and patted her hair, trying to calm her down. His lips lowered next to her ear.  
"I won't leave you Kagome. Don't worry." And with that, he walked back to where they had come from.  
It seemed it had been only minutes before Kagome heard the first scream - it was Sango's. Worry flashed over Kagome's face and she stood with bow and arrows in hand. A small claw caught her skirt.  
"Kagome...Inuyasha said to stay here and I think we should listen." Kagome kneeled down beside the kitsune.  
"I'll only be a minute Shippo. They need my help." She passed underneath the soft water of the waterfall and ran towards the scream of her dear friend.  
  
Miroku was kneeling beside the limp body of Sango, convered in both his and her blood. Inuyasha wasn't looking too good either. A giant gash across his back was his worst wound so far, and various cuts and bruises popped up over the rest of his body. Tetsusaiga was in front of him, protecting him from Naraku's various attacks. His eyes would flash red then back to their original golden hue. 'Oh no! His demon blood is trying to come through!' Naraku raised his arm for another attack, but the scream of an arrow flying towards him stopped his decision to do so. Kagome's arrow pierced Naraku's left arm and he yelped in pain. Kagome was just shocked at the fact she hit him. Everybody searched for the origin of the flying arrow.  
"Kagome!!! I thought I told you stay there!!"  
"You need my help!!"  
"I may not be able to protect you this time!!" Kagome didn't mind. She just wanted to defeat Naraku. As if Naraku knew Kagome was thinking his name, he lept in the air and landed by her side. Inuyasha followed, Tetsusaiga armed with power. Naraku smirked and threw Kagome in front of him and ran again. Inuyasha couldn't stop his attack. He threw Tetsusaiga down, so that only his body would hit Kagome. The two bodies clashed and rolled for a few seconds. Kagome's limp body lay on Inuyasha. He slowly moved her off, being careful of any potential wounds. He then tried to stand. No luck. His whole body was throbbing with pain. 'Tetsusaiga?! Where is it?!' His vision darted to the enemy who was now holding the ancient sword in his hand, twirling it nonchalantly. Inuyasha doubled over in pain and thoughts of Kagome raced through his head. 'No! Not now!' Red flashed in his eyes and he stood again. Kagome blinked through fuzzy vision.  
"No..,"was the whispered word that escaped her mouth. Inuyasha was laughing. Miroku stared in horror and concern. Inuyasha turned slightly to Kagome and she was washed over with emotions. The golden eyes that used to be filled with kindness and courage were now filled with anger, hate, and lust for blood. Kagome brought a hand to mouth to keep from screaming out loud.  
A pair of rapid footsteps came to an abrupt stop behind Kagome, although she didn't know it. He watched from his secluded area until the moment of the perfect kill favored him. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a shady figure behind Naraku. A scream from an arrow fired, and Kagome knew who it was instantly.  
"Kikyo!NO!! INUYASHA!!!" The arrow stopped and floated a foot from a now collapsed Inuyasha. Naraku walked slowly towards Miroku, who was hovering protectively over an unconcious Sango. Kagome made an effort to get up and help her friends but a firm hand pushed her back into her place.  
  
"S-S-Sesshomaru?" Naraku just stared at the monk and slayer and then quirked an eyebrow.  
"I won't be needing you here.." A large light formed around the couple and they vanished.  
"You two can come out now....if you promise to behave." A sarcastic smile formed on his lips, as if teasing Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome ran towards her hanyou but a purple mist formed around him and he was lifted in front of the floating arrow.  
"I wouldn't try that if I were you, unless you want to kill him now." Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Sesshomaru walked up silently beside her.  
"We're listening Naraku. Now talk."  
"I have a deal for you two. It would benefit both but only one can have it. Kikyo is under my power now and will kill Inuyasha on my command." Naraku took off his baboon cloak to reveal a small girl in his arms. Kikyo fired another arrow and again it floated and the girl arose to it's aim by the purple mist.  
"She will also kill Rin if you decide to attack, Sesshomaru. Not even a great demon lord like yourself can beat the mili-second it would take to kill this girl." Sesshomaru's expression remained cold.  
"Get on with it."  
"I have discovered a way to travel back in time. However you have to be a full blooded anything to travel through time and unfortunally i'm only half demon and half human. You two however, can travel. I'm going to send you back to when the Shikon no Tama was complete. You will retrieve it for me. Do not worry about interfereing with, or changing time. When you find the Shikon no Tama, there will be second one. It's there so that time can continue without your interference. The first one who comes back with the completed jewel...wins. Your companion will be saved. Is it a deal?" Kagome was trembling with anger. He's making this into a game? Sesshomaru extended his hand to seal the deal. Naraku waited for Kagome to extend her's.  
"Come on, Kagome. I'll even give you a headstart over Sesshomaru." Kagome stared at the unconcious hanyou that tried so hard to protect her from this kind of situation. She couldn't let him die like this, in the very essence of his hatred. She extended her hand, but somehow she felt as if she was making a deal with Lucifer, himself.  
  
You like? Hope ya do!! And if you do, please review. I could make this rhyme if I said "haiku". Woo-hoo! Sorry that was too tempting to pass up. But please review!! 


	3. Lady Luck Can't Be A Woman

I know the title seems a little off but you'll see how it fits in later on in the chapter. This chapter is mostly for Mir/San fans, but there's a twist for Inu/kag fans in this chapter also. Review and enjoy!  
  
Predictable Chaos - "Lady Luck Can't Be A Woman.."  
  
Sango's eyes opened slowly. She was aching from head to toe but mostly in her torso. She raised her head to see Miroku sprawled out on her torso, unconcious, and head conviently on her chest. 'Even when he's unconcious he still manages to cop a feel..' She studied his features for a moment. They were soft and caring. They even had a bit of want in them.  
"Of course he wants to be wanted. He asks every female to want him." Miroku started to come around. He looked up into Sango's deep eyes. There was always a reassurance to them.  
"Feeling better monk?"  
"Much.."  
"Glad to hear it." Sango moved abruptly so that Miroku's head would fall to the ground. He rubbed the bump on his head.  
"Where are we?" Sango surveyed the area. The entire place looked dead for miles. Dead trees, dry ground, purplish sky.  
"I think we're in another dimension. Naraku must not have wanted us around to interrupt what he had planned. Let's just pray that Kagome and Inuyasha are okay as well." Sango peered over her shoulder at the monk, who was still squinting in pain from the fall Sango let him take.  
"Thank Lady Luck that Naraku decided not to kill us instead." Sango glared at him.  
"Lady Luck can't be a woman ,Miroku.." Miroku gawked at Sango curiously.  
"And why not?"  
"Because you would have asked her to bear your child by now." She began to walk off. Miroku was surprised by this. She never seemed to mind his flirting, or at least he THOUGHT she didn't mind. He stood up and ran after her.  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his head. Why did his body hurt so much? He then remembered the battle that had just taken place. 'Kagome!' He panicked until he saw the sound form in a silent sleep. He sighed. At least she was okay. He sniffed the air. No sign of Naraku, but he caught another scent. 'Sesshomaru?!' Inuyasha didn't remember smelling or seeing his half brother. But there he was, lying next to Kagome, and seemed to be in the same sleep that Kagome was in. Inuyasha focused on his surroundings. It was familiar to him. A figure quickly walked past the trio and Inuyasha stood , first checking on Kagome, then following the figure. He followed her until she stopped in a clearing. 'Kikyo?! But it couldn't be!' He gulped.  
"I know you're watching me Inuyasha. Come down here and join me." Inuyasha was confused but did as he was told, until another figure took his place.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doin'?!" Inuyasha tried to hit the figure but his hand went through the person. He then studied who it was. The air was sucked from Inuyasha's lungs. In front of him sat a silver -haired, dog -eared, golden eyed boy. In front of Inuyasha sat Inuyasha! Inuyasha raced back to where Kagome laid. However, she wasn't sleeping anymore. She was now standing, and picking up arrows that had fallen among her.  
"Kagome! You won't believe this! We're back in the Feudal Era- 50 years ago!" Kagome moved past Inuyasha to an oak tree and let the tree support her weight. She hugged her arrows and let a tear fall.  
"Hello! Kagome! Earth to Kagome! Come on wench! I'm sorry I didn't let ya fight but I was tryin to protect ya!!" Kagome wiped the tear away and dragged herself off the tree. She looked back at Sesshomaru and clenched her fist.  
"Kagome?"  
"Don't worry Inuyasha. I won't let you or that little girl die!" Inuyasha's eyes felt like they would pop out. She couldn't see him! 'What the hell is goin on here?!' He raced after Kagome.  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes. Why had he taken such a stupid deal? Rin's smiling face pushed into his mind and Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, accidently biting his lip in the process. He stood and studied his surroundings. He should've paid closer attention to his brother's doings. Maybe then he would know where to start looking for the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Miroku finally caught up to the exterminator.  
"What was that little comment back there for?"  
"Shouldn't we be looking for a way out of here?" He pulled at Sango's shoulder to turn her around, and she winced in pain.  
"You're hurt."  
"I'm fine!"  
"No you're not." He ripped off a piece of his robe and wrapped her shoulder into a sling. The touch of Miroku made Sango blush.  
"It's okay to let people know you're hurt."  
"I'm hurt." Miroku smiled and began to walk. Sango's eyes saddened as she tried to hold back tears. 'I'm hurt Miroku! You hurt my heart and I don't know how to recover! A hurt shoulder I can recover from, but how do I recover from a love that isn't returned? How do I recover from a broken heart?!'  
"You coming?" Sango nodded and followed. 


	4. A Demonic Alliance

Ok, this chapter is for redtopaz who reminded me of a major detail I should've acknowledged earlier in the story and didn't which may have left some readers confused. That detail will be cleared up in this chapter. Thanks a bunch redtopaz!! Ok, back to the story...oh yea...i don't own Inuyasha. I hate those things.  
  
Predictable Chaos- A Demonic Alliance  
  
Kagome paused along her journey to tie her shoe. Everything around her was the same except that her companions were not there to keep her company. It seemed only minutes ago that Inuyasha and Shippo were fighting and calling each other names. Kagome sighed.  
"Don't think like that Kagome! You'll get them back!," she yelled at herself. Inuyasha, who now knew nobody could hear or see him, walked beside her - wondering. Wondering what was going through her head to make her yell like that. A cold chill ran up Kagome's spine. Inuyasha felt, and smelled it, too. 'Sesshomaru!'  
"W-Who's there?,"Kagome whispered.  
"Sesshomaru! You cowardly bastard! You leave Kagome alone! You hear me you son of a bitch!? SESSHOMARU!" Kagome felt the name of the mighty youkai lord being whispered into her ear and it sounded like it came from her hanyou.  
"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha swiftly turned around, coming within inches from Kagome's face. She still looked through Inuyasha, but he could feel the warmth from her breath and the cold that radiated from the fear deep inside her. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to rid her of that cold fear. Kagome swore at herself for thinking she heard Inuyasha's voice.  
Kagome began to walk east, with a smile on her face.  
"Kagome?! What are ya doin'? The village is west." Her idea finally hit him. She was trying to confuse Sesshomaru's senses. Sooner or later, he wouldn't know which way she was going.  
"Good thinkin Kagome." Inuyasha followed her. Indeed, Sesshomaru was following her, hiding in the shadows and keeping track of her scent - considering it was the only one he could smell.  
"What are you up to wench?"  
  
It was late when Sesshomaru finally found Kagome sitting by a fire she built. For a moment, just a mere moment, Sesshomaru had become frustrated when he couldn't find her scent. And for the first time, in a long time, he felt lost. But, there she was, sitting calmly by the fire, knowing her plan had worked. Sesshomaru stood behind a large tree, hiding himself from her view and from the light of the fire that cast the various shadows of the night - including his. Kagome stared intently at the tree in front of her. She feared speaking the name of him because she knew of Sesshomaru's deadly ways. His RUTHLESS ways.  
"I know where you're hiding Sesshomaru. Why you're hiding..I have no idea. It's not like anybody else can see you." Sesshomaru glared at her, peering over the tree.  
"Why don't you come sit by the fire? You've been following me all day. It's the least you could do. Besides, the fire will keep you warm. I know that fluffy thing you wear won't keep you warm much longer."  
"I don't need your fire to keep me warm. My body is just fine where i'm standing." In reality, though, Sesshomaru WAS freezing. His youkai powers had long vanished into the day. He still had his speed and his keen sense of smell, although he could only smell Kagome. A side effect, he figured, from time travel.  
"Suit yourself." Sesshomaru relunctantly sat across from Kagome, the fire safely between them.  
"So that girl, Rin, you care for her alot?" Sesshomaru just stared at the fire. Kagome poked at it with a stick before dropping the stick into the flames.  
"It just seems a little odd that you would tra-"  
"You ask too many questions."  
"Just making conversation..."  
"I don't converse with petty humans like yourself."  
"Sorry. I just find it a little odd that you would travel back in time to save Rin when you could just revive her with Tenseiga." Sesshomaru finally glanced up from the fire.  
"You don't pay very good attention either, do you?" He lifted up his left sleeve to reveal - nothing. Kagome gasped when she saw the empty space where the sword once sat. Inuyasha, who was sitting by Kagome the whole time, was also shocked to see Tenseiga gone. He knew his brother despised the sword but he actually LOST it?!  
"You dumbass! You LOST the sword father gave you?! Smart! Reeaaalll smart!"  
"But..how?" Kagome was still astounded at the fact the Tenseiga wasn't at Sesshomaru's side.  
"It's amazing how much power that Naraku has. I thought it was Jaken that I entrusted to take Tenseiga to Toutousai...Now I fear the pathetic excuse of a toad is dead and the bastard Naraku has taken Tenseiga." Kagome smiled.  
"What are you smiling for?"  
"Thank you for telling me."  
"You wouldn't have stopped asking if I didn't tell you. Go to sleep girl. This conversation has grown weak and boring." Kagome curled up beside the fire, only to have something heavy and soft land on her head. She quickly pushed it off. Beside her sat the fluffy white cloak of Sesshomaru.  
"Wha?"  
"I don't need it and the ground is hard. Besides, I don't sleep."  
"So the great Sesshomaru can be nice." Kagome curled up in the snowy piece of fluff. Sesshomaru made sure the girl was asleep before he started his meditating. Inuyasha stared at his brother intently.  
"You lay a finger on her and i'll break every bone in your body.." A smile spread across Sesshomaru's lips. His meditation had worked. He was able to reach Inuyasha. He opened his eyes and found his hanyou brother sitting across from him.  
"I don't plan on it little brother." Inuyasha's jaw dropped.  
"You can see me? And hear me?"  
"For the time being..."  
"And Kagome?"  
"I believe that because of the companionship you two shared she might be able to hear you every now and then. But to do it you would have to concentrate - something you're not very good at."  
"That's not what I meant! And what do you mean by THAT?!"  
"So what did you mean then?" Inuyasha shook off the remark.  
"You must promise not to lay a finger on Kagome! If I find one hair missing, I swear -"  
"You care for her that much Inuyasha?"  
"I don't have to answer to you!"  
"Then you don't have my word.."  
"Yes! I do. I'd die for her.."  
"It seems she would do the same for you by traveling back here. You have my word, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru's connection with Inuyasha was weakening.  
"What do you mean she'd 'die for me'?"  
"Later. Where's the jewel?" Too late. The connection vanished. Sesshomaru bowed his head in frustration. Time was not a luxury he had this time. Inuyasha pulled on Sesshomaru's thoughts. 'Protect her for me will ya?' Sesshomaru glared at the girl. Kagome was lying on her side with her back to the demon. Tears clogged her vision. She had listened to the conversation the demon had with himself.  
"Inuyasha..", she whispered in an inaudible voice. A small pebble hit the back of her leg.  
"Wake up girl.." Inuyasha growled, even though he couldn't be heard.  
"That's not a way to get a person's attention jerk!", Inuyasha yelled. Kagome turned over to see Sesshomaru.  
"Then again, this is Kagome..."  
"Listen girl, time isn't on our side. I need to know where the jewel is and you need my protection.."  
"So much for asking for favors...", Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.  
"Where are you getting at?"  
"We need each other's help. Is it a deal? I won't kill you if you help me." Kagome's eyes literally jumped out of their sockets, but she leaned over and shook his clawed hand. 'Go figure! I just made an ally of a demon!'  
  
Next chap. - more Miroku and Sango. plus, a lil waffiness from Kagome and a certain someone...who? i'll never tell... 


	5. With The Whole World Crumbling

I don't own Inuyasha. I honestly think it's a conspiracy against me but if you say i don't own him....then so be it. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! you'll be on my good list forever if you know where this chapter title came from....not that my good list matters to anyone but come on, it's a GOOD LIST. Fine...just read.  
  
Predictable Chaos - "With the whole world crumbling we choose this time to fall in love.."  
  
Miroku poked at the fire between himself and Sango. She had been awfully quiet since he had bandaged her shoulder. The silence was getting to him.  
"Sooo...any idea how to get out of here?" Sango sat across from him with her knees pushed up against her chest, staring into the bright flames. She shook her head. Miroku sighed and stood up to sit by her.  
"You know, some people say that there are demons in the heart of a fire, and that if you stare at the core ,then you release that demon." Miroku's face inched closer to Sango's cheek. Sango turned around to face Miroku.  
"I could handle it." Miroku's cheeks turned five shades redder than normal and he backed off.  
"I know you could. You're strong like that."  
"I'm not always strong Miroku. There are times when even I need help...and...you're always there to protect me.."  
"Yes I'll always -"  
"But then after you know i'm okay, you go back to your village girls."  
"What are you talk-"  
"And so them i'm left there, just having been saved by you and watching you walk off so you could go flirt. Then i'm stuck there wondering. Wondering why you don't stay with ME. Why you don't flirt with ME."  
"I grope every now and then but you end up hit-"  
"I mean, i'm pretty right? That prince guy was head over heels for me and I all I could do was walk away because my heart loves someone else."  
"Of course you're pretty. And that prince..well...wait..you're in love with somebody?" Sango peered into the monk's eyes, deep into his soul. She swallowed hard before speaking again. Miroku's heart had broken that very instant she had said she was in love with someone. All the times he had stuck his life and limbs on the line for her and she was in love with somebody ELSE. 'Of course you idiot, she acknowledged that before- you flirt with every pretty girl you meet.' He shifted his glance to the ground and drew in the dry dirt with his staff.  
"So does this man treat you with the love and respect you deserve?" Sango's eyes were open in shock. 'He thinks it's someone else?!' She saw this as the perfect oppurtunity to tell the priest her feelings without actually letting him know it was himself all along.  
"Sometimes....sometimes he can be the most courteous gentleman and then at other times....he's a perverted flirt."  
"A man like that doesn't deserve you. You could do better."  
"Possibly. But, it's those times that he's the courteous gentleman that has drawn me to him time and time again. He doesn't know...that when...even when it seems i'm angry with him for, let's say, groping me, I still hide a secret smile away because he was paying attention to me. It's silly. I think I have a childish crush." Miroku realized what Sango was trying to tell him. He was the courteous pervert! He played along for the sake of the embarrassment Sango would suffer if she knew what was playing through his head.  
"I think you should tell him, Sango."  
"I don't think he would feel the same."  
"You never know. Love can only grow if two people are there to share it." He brought a hand to hers and leaned in for a kiss. So many emotions ran through Sango's head when Miroku's lips met hers - happiness, pleasure, embarrassment, uncertainty. She pushed the priest away from her.  
"I can't."  
"Can't what?"  
"I can't do THIS because...because you'll just end up going back to those pretty village girls."  
"I only did it in the first place to make you jealous. But...every pervert has to mature eventually.." Sango let a relieved smile sweep over her face as she fell into the warm arms of her lecherous gentleman. Miroku sighed into Sango's ebony hair.  
"It's amazing." Sango lifted her eyes to his.  
"What is?"  
"With the whole world crumbing we choose this time to fall in love.." Sango rolled her eyes.  
"Miroku, you've been paying too much attention to Kagome's american movies..."  
  
That morning Kagome awoke with a smile, and a warmness throughout her body. She had dreamt that Miroku and Sango were hugging by a fire. She rolled over onto her side and stretched, remembering whose cloak she had slept with all night. She had wished so hard that all this was a dream and the cloak was actually her hanyou sleeping beside her.  
Inuyasha hurried to Kagome's side when she stirred from sleep.  
"Kagome hurry up!! He's left without you! Kagome!" During the night Sesshomaru had snuck off to find the jewel on his own. Inuyasha couldn't stop him from leaving or protect Kagome through the night. Inuyasha's anger arose to dangerous levels before he remembered Sesshomaru's advice. 'I suspect that because of the companionship you two shared, she'd possibly be able to hear you - if you concentrate hard enough.' Inuyasha sat down and tried to clear his mind.  
"Kagome, Sesshomaru left without you! He's gone to look for the jewel by himself! Kagome! Try to hear me!!" A coldness swept up Kagome's body when she heard the dry whisper.  
"...maru left without...look for jewel..himself.." Kagome frantically tried find the voice.  
"Inuyasha?!" Inuyasha smiled. Kagome picked up her bows and ran for the village that kept the jewel in its guard 50 years ago.  
  
next chapter: the action starts up and you finally get that waffiness i promised. 


	6. The Hero Inside The Liar

I don't own Inuyasha..yada yada yada. Don't you people ever get tired of reading these? Alright, so this is goin to be the last chapter for ahile because I am going out of town...to...ick..the country. So, I leave you with this chapter, and a new story. Enjoy and pleeeaaasssee review!  
  
Predictable Chaos - The Hero Inside The Liar  
  
Kagome ran as fast as her legs could take her, with her ghostly apparition trailing behind her. Inuyasha came to hault and sniffed the air. Something didn't smell right.  
"Kagome! Something isn't right here..." Suddenly, Kagome became paralyzed with fear. A giant foot stomped right beside Inuyasha. The foot belonged to a creature that seemed to have walked right out of a science fiction movie. Hundreds of eyeballs decked its skull and it stood on four muscular legs with a rattlesnake tail protruding from the rear. Kagome's legs went out from under her and her knees hit the hard ground creating a small gash in her left knee. The monster inhaled the air and threw its tail high into the sky, aiming for Kagome. Inuyasha watched in horror as Kagome just sat there, handcuffed to the fear that gripped her.  
"KAGOME!!" A flash of silver flew past Inuyasha, and Kagome was lifted up in to the forest, out of the heavy tail's fall. The creature inspected the atmosphere one last time and continued to roam the forest.  
Kagome raised her head from the foliage to check out the damage done. A grey haired demon lay across her stomach and she pushed him off before raising her hand to slap him. Pain and anger jolted up Sesshomaru's body. His cheek was red from the slap but he refused to show his pain to Kagome. He raised his hand to deliver his deadly poison claw but nothing happened. 'Today is your lucky day wench, death has looked past you twice.'  
"What the hell did you do that for?! I just saved your LIFE and this is how you repay me?!"  
"Thank you for saving my life but you deserved the slap! I would GLADLY do it again for the little stunt you pulled this morning!"  
"You don't understand!"  
"Yea? Well enlighten me!!!" Sesshomaru listened for a water source to ease the pain from his cheek.  
"Well?"  
"Well what?" Bingo. Sesshomaru walked to the river he heard.  
"Why did you run off looking for the jewel this morning?!" Sesshomaru mentally kicked myself for letting Inuyasha wander his thoughts. It seemed his brother had caught more from Sesshomaru's mind then he wanted. Kagome tapped her foot as her anger rose. Patience was growing thin between the two. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and in response, he whirled around and caught Kagome's wrist.  
"Don't you get it?! Two people we care about could die at any moment!!"  
"So you DO care for her.."  
"I care for nobody."  
"You damn HYPOCRITE! You just said you care for Rin!! You are just like your brother - in more ways than one."  
"I am NOTHING like that half breed!"  
"Hey!!"  
"Hey! At least that half breed isn't a hypocrite!"  
"I only said it in hopes that it would SHUT YOU UP!!!" Inuyasha covered his ears for Kagome's reaction. Kagome's jaw dropped.  
"You..son..of a ..BITCH!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!! I AM THE KEY TO FINDING THE SHIKON NO TAMA AND YOU WANT TO SHUT ME UP?! NOT ON MY TIME PAL!!! TRY SHOWING SOME GRADITUDE!" Sesshomaru felt an unfamiliar pain rise in his head and he rubbed the sides, hoping to ease it. The chattering from Kagome went on for some time as she followed Sesshomaru to the river. Sesshomaru closed his eyes in annoyance, wishing the girl would shut her trap, when she suddenly did, as though she read his thoughts. He turned to her, wondering what brought on the sudden silence.  
Kagome was overlooking a boat that was floating down the river, carrying a young man and a priestess. Sesshomaru followed her glance and watched as the boat stopped at a small village dock. Inuyasha also followed the stares and his heart dropped ten feet when he remembered the scene that took place there 50 years ago. His eyes fell upon Kagome. Her eyes were filling up with tears even though she tried to desperately hold them back.  
"No...not like this. I didn't want you to see it like this..." Kagome continued to watch the couple as the young man helped the priestess out of the boat. As Sesshomaru looked closer, he could see two dog ears projecting from silver hair. He finally realized what had shut Kagome up. He watched as the miko tripped over the dock and fell into Inuyasha's arms. Kagome was not prepared for seeing this. If she had known it would hurt like this...  
The miko stared into the hanyou's eyes, dropped her bow, and flooded his arms with her intimate embrace. Kagome clenched her eyes shut and ran into the shadows of the forest so she could release the feelings of a broken heart in private. Sesshomaru stared at the sun setting and spoke aloud, knowing his half brother would hear.  
"How does it feel Inuyasha? How does it feel to know that she's doing all this for you but all your heart can do is repeat this scene in your head? I'm actually starting to pity the girl." Inuyasha looked bewilderlingly at Sesshomaru and ran after Kagome, who was conveniently shedding her tears underneath a weeping willow. She slammed her hand against the trunk, causing the petite phalanges to throb.  
"Stupid Kagome! You should've prepared yourself better! You should've known you'd see...that." Inuyasha's heart was stuck in his throat. He never wanted Kagome to see the relationship he had with Kikyo. He never wanted her heart to break like that. He moved the tree's leaves out of his way, so he was able to get a full view of Kagome. Kagome's shook with a bitter coldness as she noticed the leaves being moved apart and then falling into place, as if someone had just walked through them. An outline of red and silver came into focus. Kagome blinked. Finally a pair of dog ears and golden eyes took shape. Inuyasha was standing before her.  
"Inuyasha!" She lunged forward, hoping to hold the hanyou one last time, reminding herself of what she was fighting for. Her arms went through him and the apparition disappeared. Inuyasha felt the warmness fall through him. He yearned for more. He wanted no more than to hold her in his own arms and take her away from the scene. He thought for a moment and shuddered at what he had do to. He peered down at Kagome one more time, who was now cradling herself in her arms, trying to calm herself. The girl before him gave him strength for what he had to do next. He walked up beside Sesshomaru, who was watching the twinkling stars. Inuyasha prepared himself and let his thoughts climb into Sesshomaru's.  
"I hope this works...."  
  
Alrighty then! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll return in a few days to update it. Adios Muchachos!! I'm not going to say what the next chapter holds...but I WILL say it holds a lil surprise. NOT for non-waffiness lovers. 


	7. If Time Could Hold Still For Ten Minutes

The following chapter was inspired by a couple of scenes from the movie 'Ghost' starring Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore. Amuse yourself by playing "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers during waffy moments...no..really....i'd really like to see someone who'd actually do that. Disclaimer: I know that you know that we all know that I know I don't own Inuyasha, ya know?  
  
If Time Could Hold Still for Ten Minutes...  
  
Sesshomaru was almost too aware of his brother's presence and cleared an opening in his mind for Inuyasha's thoughts.  
'I need to ask a favor..'  
'What?'  
'I need to borrow your bod-'  
'No.'  
'Just for ten min-'  
'No.'  
'Dammit Sesshomaru! Just ten damn min-'  
'No.' Inuyasha jumped out of Sesshomaru's mind and paced for a few minutes. He was frustrated by his brother's coldness. He stared at the back of Sesshomaru's head and then back towards the tree Kagome was crying at. His eyes seemed to play tug-o-war between the two sights before his mind finally took over and made the choice for him.  
  
Kagome wiped away the rest of her tears and scoped the cold grass for her bow and arrows. A rustle was heard behind the limbs of the giant willow tree and Kagome was automatically armed and ready for anything. A shadow ran past, a shadow that almost didn't catch Kagome's eye.  
"Kagome?" A tingling sensation ran up Kagome's legs as she realized who the voice belonged to.  
"Inu..yasha?"  
"In the flesh. Well...in a matter of speaking."  
"But I thought...how can you be..."  
"Kagome..What happened back there with Naraku?"  
"You don't remember?"  
"It's a long story so i'll give you the short version. I have to get the jewel from the past or you die."  
"Nice short version." A small laugh escaped from Kagome.  
"Why are you hiding behind the leaves, Inuyasha?"  
"Can I trust you?"  
"Now what kind of question is that? Of course you can!"  
"Then close your eyes..."  
"What?! What kind of a favor is that?!"  
"Just do it!!"  
"Alright. Jeez, i'll close my eyes." Kagome tried her best to keep her eyes closed when the warmth of a hand fell upon her shoulder. The hand pulled her into a hug and she dug her face into the muscular torso of her hanyou. Wait.. torso? When had Inuyasha grown that tall?  
"Kagome, I can't protect you here."  
"I know...Kikyo is here an-"  
"No dammit! That's not the reason! I literally can't protect you! But I want you to know that i'm by your side - always." A smiled pushed through Kagome's sadness, and before she knew it, Inuyasha's lips were pressed against hers.  
When he finally released her, Kagome couldn't resist temptation any longer. She opened her eyes to meet the golden eyes she knew so well. Her eyes met the amber ones, and the three stripes, and the crescent moon on the forhead.  
Sesshomaru tried to push his own thoughts back into his head. 'Damn you Inuyasha!' Kagome screamed and slapped the demon in front of her, knocking Inuyasha from Sesshomaru's body. Inuyasha lay on the grass, regaining his strength. Kagome however, did not need to stay underneath the tree any longer and fled to another area to make camp for herself. Sesshomaru'e eyes changed from amber to crimson when Kagome's hand met his flesh.  
"Inuyasha! I know you hear me! Don't do that ever again.." Sesshomaru returned to the river for the second time that day to take a sting from his cheek.  
Kagome lay awake by a fire when she felt a chill again. She instantly sat up to search for Sesshomaru. There he was, washing his face by the river. She turned over on her side and watched the flames dance into the night sky.  
"Inuyasha. I know you're and I know what happened today was your doing." Inuyasha climbed down from his perch from a low branch and sat behind Kagome's figure.  
"Inuyasha...if you can hear me...I need your help. I put the pieces together and figured out that Kikyo will be attacked in the morning by Naraku." Kagome lowered her voice so Sesshomaru couldn't hear from the river.  
"That means the Inuyasha from 50 years ago will be stealing the jewel. I need you to distract Sesshomaru so I can get there before him. I have a plan that will work if he doesn't find out. I won't let you or that little girl die by Naraku's hand." Kagome finally let her eyes rest for the night.  
  
Sorry..I needed the waffiness...Next chapter: Action, more action, and Miroku gives birth to eight legged monkey baby. Not really....but now that I think about it.... 


	8. Life

New chapter. Enjoy! Review! I don't own the dog boy. :)  
  
Life  
  
Sesshomaru leaned his head against the rough bark and stared at the human girl's form. You would think she lay there dead if not for the small sound of breath escaping the body. Sesshomaru's stare turned into an ice cold glare as he rubbed his cheek. The physical sting left hours ago, but the mental sting kept biting at his pride. 'You would be dead right now if it weren't for the fact that you know the whereabouts of that damned jewel!' Thoughts of sliding over next to Kagome, and creating a nice little slit in her throat flew in and out of the demon's mind. He would get more than just pleasure out of it, watching the blood slowly drain out of her body and life leaving her eyes.  
A fuzzy figure flopped down next to Kagome and Sesshomaru realized the hanyou had made his entrance. Any remaining thoughts of killing the teenage girl fled his mind.  
"How did you meet her?"  
"What?"  
"You heard me." Inuyasha was shocked at the casual conversation his brother had started but knew this would distract his mind from Kagome.  
"She was the one who set me free. Can you believe it? I mean, I tried to kill her afterwards but it was because her body possessed the Shikon Jewel."  
"And you feel no remorse for anything you've done to her?"  
"Of course I do! I wish she had never seen me and Kikyo all those times. Sometimes I wish she had never fallen through that well. Maybe then she could have had a normal life, and love a normal guy. " Sesshomaru was intrigued by the emotions flowing from his brother.  
"Don't be stupid Inuyasha. I've seen you fight when she's around. She does something to you. If she's harmed - your blood boils. If death was about to take her away - you shed tears. If something makes her cry - you try your hardest to take the pain away. "  
"Since when did you become so insightful?"  
"It amazing what a human can do to someone like us..." Inuyasha dared to climb further into Sesshomaru's mind and found a glimpse of small village child. He was pushed back.  
"Why do you hate humans so much?"  
"Why do you love them?" Sesshomaru blocked the connection between him and Inuyasha and raised his eyes to meet the sunset. His eyes then darted back to the lump by the fire. A rush of anger flew up his spine.  
"Where'd that bitch go?!"  
Kagome was running as fast her legs could take her away from that place and put her plan into effect.  
  
In the alternate dimension, Miroku awoke from beside the fire with the breath almost clearing from his lungs.  
"Sango!" He gently shoved the shoulder of the demon hunter and awoke her.  
"Wha? What is it?," she asked groggily.  
"I sense something. Something powerful! I think Kagome is trying to reach to us...some way or another."  
"What are you -" Before the youkai exterminator could ask anymore, Miroku clamped his hand around hers and pulled her to the source of the power. Sango's breath could not keep up with her legs but Miroku pushed her forward.  
They finally came upon a purple orb. The same kind of purple orb that had brought them there. Inside the orb they saw a figure running. Kagome! Sango clenched the robes of the monk and he suddenly realized the surprise leaking from her eyes.  
"Miroku! Do you know where she is!? She's at Kikyo's village! 50 years ago!"  
"Why would she be there?"  
"I don't know...but I have feeling that whatever the reason is, it might be able to get us out of here!"  
  
Alrighty then! This chapter was kinda short but I needed it that way for the next chapter which i'm starting on now....Okie Dokie! 


	9. Without Saying A Word

You'll recognize the beginning of this chapter from chapter 1. I had to repeat it if I wanted it to make sense. Enjoy and review! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Predictable Chaos - Without Saying A Word  
  
Kagome slammed open the doors of the temple and grabbed the Shikon No Tama. Dodging spears and sticks, she ran outside the church. It seemed as if she was fighting the atmosphere for air and her lungs were aching because she was running so fast. As she ran, Kagome armed her bow with a purified arrow and stopped in front of the tree she knew all to well.   
  
"Inuyasha!!" Kagome knew this voice too. It was the priestess Kagome resembled so well.   
  
The miko positioned her aim to the right of Kagome and fired. A small jewel fell to the ground and a boy was pinned to the tree. Kagome gasped but kept running, bow and arrow still lingering at her side. Naraku was right, she WOULDN'T interfere with the past. Kikyo nor Inuyasha noticed her presence. She shoved the Shikon No Tama into a hidden pocket inside her blouse and pushed her speed a little. A shadowy figure was quickly by her side, running with her. It then pushed Kagome, knocking her off her course and making her fall. Her shoulder smacked a tree and pain shot up her right side. The figure stepped a few feet in front of her. Kagome raised an arrow, ready for attack.   
  
"Dont be stupid, wench! Just give me the jewel and I can get us both out of here!"  
  
"Forget it SESSHOMARU! I WON'T let Inuyasha die like this."  
  
"He'll die anyway if you don't hand the jewel over to me!"  
  
"I don't trust you Sesshomaru! Not for one second! I won't let the jewel fall into your hands!"  
  
Sesshomaru glared at her, his amber eyes forming into thin slits of frustration. He needed the jewel just as badly as the girl, and was more than willing to kill her for it IF his brother did not care for the human as much as he knew Inuyasha did. They stared at each other for endless seconds. Kagome was shaking with fear and determination. 'What did I do to get myself into this ?!' She wondered at her own thought for a moment. Why did she make a deal with the devil?! Or, what she thought he was like if he lived on Earth...  
  
So there Kagome stood, remembering everything she went through to get here. Sesshomaru was in a fighting stance, ready to pounce on the poor human like an insane animal. Kagome felt the power of the Shikon no Tama vibrating in her pocket. 'He can't find the jewel. He can't! He may not have his poison claw but he still has claws!'   
  
Inuyasha blinked at the couple for a moment or two. Kagome was fixed with an arrow pointing straight at his brother's heart. Her skirt blew in the breeze and her eyes filled with undescribable courage he hadn't seen since she shot Naraku.  
  
The orb had turned into a portal the moment Kagome grabbed the Shikon jewel and purified it. Miroku gawked at the portal and knew at that moment that Naraku's impeccable plan had a flaw. Sango grasped the hand that contained the air void.   
  
"We don't know what will happen if we go in there!"  
  
"We don't know what will happen if we don't.." Sango nodded and tore off a piece of Miroku's robe. She wrapped up both their wrists tightly, keeping them hooked together.   
  
"In case one of us lets go of the other."  
  
"I won't let that happen." Sango enfolded her hand around Miroku's and prepared herself for the jump. In one breath, they were draped in darkness and energy.   
  
Sesshomaru could not hold out any longer. Time wasn't on his side and Rin would be dead if something didn't happen so. He flexed his clawed fingers. Inuyasha knew this movement. Any animal did it before attack.   
  
"I told you not to touch her!!!" Inuyasha was struck with an idea.   
  
Kagome fell backwards as Sesshomaru's brute force hit her. His claws dug into her already bruised shoulders, drawing the familiar crimson liquid. She yelped in pain, but not from the stinging of the razor sharp claws. A heavy energy fell over her body and she suddenly felt protected and healed.  
  
Sesshomaru was taken back when he saw the human's eyes turn into gold like his own, her ebony hair showing only strands at first, then flowing with pure silver. He was even more astounded when the shoulder wound he inflicted healed right in front of him! Kagome stood up.  
  
"I told you not to touch her!" Sesshomaru noted his brother's ghostly trick.   
  
"You don't know what you've just gotten yourself into, Inuyasha." 'Kagome' and Sesshomaru slammed up against each other in deadly combat.   
  
Naraku patiently watched Sesshomaru exit from the portal.   
  
"Where's the girl?" Sesshomaru flipped a few messy strands from his face and wiped away blood oozing from lip.  
  
"Dead. Inuyasha decided to play a little game with the girl's body. I had no other choice but to destroy my attacker." 'He's straight in front of me. Unarmed. Kikyo's to his left with a bow but not armed with any arrows.' Naraku sneered at the demon.   
  
"You're plotting something."  
  
"Am I?"   
  
"Yes and I don't like it.." Sesshomaru glared. 'You have one shot. Aim for his heart.' Naraku opened up his miasma and it danced around Sesshomaru.   
  
"NOW!" The silver haired demon ducked down and an arrow pierced through the violet poison, striking Naraku's heart. 


	10. Show Me The Way

Ok, so this was going to be the last chapter...but something in the back of my brain kept nagging me while writing it. And then I was watching 'General Hospital' and I thought to myself "Wow they can have a single story go on for weeks..." Voila! It hit me! New twist! and it actually makes sense.. Enjoy! And please please please review! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Predictable Chaos - Show Me The Way  
  
Raven strands of hair flew with the direction of the wind as a lone figure stood with a fired bow in her grasp. Kagome could hardly breathe. Naraku grabbed for the arrow lodged in his chest, but fell to the ground in defeat. His shadowy hair covered his face, but agony could be read all over his body. Kagome stood as still as she possibly could until the evil hanyou disappeared from the Earth. The possessed arrows fell from their positions in front of the child and Inuyasha.  
Sesshomaru gracefully stood up from his crouching postion and wiped the dirt from his pants. He slowly walked towards the peasant girl, picked her up and began to walk away from the scene, leaving his brother, Kikyo, Kagome, and the past few days' events behind him. He stopped beside Kikyo, as if he was mocking her for falling under Naraku's spell.  
"Kagome...what do you plan on doing with the jewel." Kagome was finally pulled from her trance and dropped her bow to the ground.  
"I..um...guess give it to Inuyasha when he comes to.." She glanced down at the hidden pocket and felt the jewel throb with energy. Sesshomaru gave a sarcastic sigh.  
"I don't think that's a very wise decision."  
"What should I do then? I mean, he's the one who wanted it in the first place. I wanted nothing to do wi-"  
"Think about how Narkau left him."  
"Naraku's dead."  
"Maybe so, but he caused Inuyasha to turn into his demon form. I've noticed it's getting harder and harder for him to return to his normal state of being and mind."  
"Yes.."  
"Do you honestly think he will take kindly to you and Kikyo being here? Especially since you hold the Shikon no Tama? He will more than likely kill you when he comes back to." Kagome stared at the ground. She hadn't thought of this. Everytime Inuyasha had been pushed to the edge, it became more and more difficult for him to retreat from that edge. Her foot dug into the ground. Confronting Sesshomaru like this always made her uneasy. For all she knew, he could strike out at any moment and take her life.  
Sesshomaru knew he would regret his decision later on. He gently laid Rin on a small patch of grass, away from the clay - molded miko. He stepped lightly but hastily back to Kagome.  
"Do you have a plan yet?" Kagome gaped at the demon standing before her. He was so intemidating.  
"...no..." Sesshomaru stopped himself from rolling his eyes. The insolent girl was so pathetic. No plan, no nothing.  
"If I leave to retrieve a special object that will bind Inuyasha until he returns to his sane state of mind - if he has one- , I will need your word that you will protect Rin while I retrieve this object..."  
"You have my word." Kagome walked beside Sesshomaru as he returned to the small patch of grass. She wrapped the small figure up in her arms, in hopes that the thin limbs would protect the child from the cold winds wrapping around them. Kagome carried Rin to a tree and sat down. Sesshomaru continued to walk, once again , stopping beside Kikyo. He made sure his voice was low and inaudible by Kagome and Rin, just in case the little girl awoke.  
"I will tell you this once and only once. You touch either of them and I will kill you." Kikyo kept her gaze on the slumbering girl and Kagome.  
"Since when did you care for humans....and Inuyasha's human, in particular." He was growing angry by her curiousness.  
"As long as that child is in her arms, then she has my protection. Protection and emotion are two different things." Kikyo waited until the dog demon was out of hearing range.  
"But for how long Sesshomaru?"  
  
Yay! So review alright? Yea? 


	11. Not Your Average Day

Woohoo! New chapter! Read, enjoy, and review! Disclaimer: I don't own the dog boy.  
  
Predictable Chaos - The Scent  
  
Kagome watched from the safe spot of her tree with the girl. She finally awoke, her eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks.  
"W-Who are you?" Kagome couldn't help but smile at the innocence of the child.  
"Kagome."  
"That's a pretty name....Kagome...." The child drifted off back into sleep. Kagome rested her gaze back on the hanyou who was still laying unconcious in the clearing. Something about his unconciousness made her uneasy, like at any moment he would wake up. And then what? Kagome couldn't defend herself against a full blooded demon, and she used the last of her arrows destroying Naraku. Kagome raised her free hand (the other one was keeping the child comfortable) to the jewel that rested in the same hidden pocket.  
"Oh, Inuyasha......what's going to happen when you wake up?" Her question was being answered as she pondered it. A slight movement from the clearing startled Kagome. She watched as the silver haired half demon arose from the ground, shakey at first, but still managing to stand. Kagome hid the child and herself behind the tree. 'Please! Not now!'  
The first thing the now full youkai Inuyasha smelled was the scent of Kagome. She was near. He was sure of that. It was the same scent that kept him awake at night, it was the same scent that drove him mad when she was around. He surveyed the area, taking notice of all the possible hiding places she might have taken advantage of.  
"Kagooooommmeee.......I know you're here...." He growled when he spoke the last few words. Kagome watched as he scanned the forest floor. She quickly placed herself back into hiding when his vision got near the tree. Kagome's mind was jumbled with thoughts. 'Where is Sesshomaru?!' Kagome would have even been glad if Kikyo was still standing near them but she had left, acknowledging the warning Sesshomaru had obviously given her. She stood, shaking, with Rin in her arms. She did the only thing that came to mind - she ran.  
Inuyasha noticed the movement and hastily followed. The girl gave herself up so easily, but he figured it was better to run thinking you stood a chance rather than stay and wait for a certain doom.  
Kagome ran faster than she thought possible. Her legs were still weak from the earlier battle Inuyasha made her ensue. 'You baka! You should've trusted me! You should've known that me and Sesshomaru had something planned.' She was grateful that Inuyasha healed her when he entered her body, but was mentally cursing him for getting her body involved in deadly combat. She noticed the flash of red beside her and was stopped dead in her tracks as Inuyasha flew in front of them. Kagome backed up a little, hoping the her fear would bring the old Inuyasha - the SANE- Inuyasha back. It did nothing but draw the blood crazed man closer.  
Kagome then fell to the ground as her clumsy feet tripped over a rock. The pain flashed up her backside but she knew that the pain to come would be unbearable. She gripped the child to her chest, bracing the two of them for attack. Inuyasha crouched low to the ground, ready to pounce upon his prey, until two white legs came from the side and knocked the hanyou to the ground.  
Sesshomaru dusted himself off.  
"Are you and Rin ok?" Kagome nodded. Sesshomaru was then knocked down by Inuyasha. Kagome knew what she had to do.  
"Sorry Inuyasha but.....SIT!" Inuyasha hit the ground face first, which gave Sesshomaru enough time to bind his brother with a vine like rope. Kagome looked on in astonishment.  
"You're tying him up with THAT!? He'll break through it in seconds!" Sesshomaru continued with his tying.  
"No he won't. This is a rope made especially for his kind. The last person who spoke to him will have control over him. He will always be twenty feet away from. No more or no less. Think of it as an invisible dog leash.." Sesshomaru mentally chuckled to himself for his quick witted humor, but the girl obviously didn't catch on. The rosary spell had finally worn off Inuyasha when he started to come around again and was quickly thrown twenty feet away from Kagome. The spell was working. A sense of relief came back, but her fear for Inuyasha returned when she saw the crimson eyes staring at her instead of amber ones.  
"He isn't back to normal."  
"I promised to bind him, not bring him back."  
"So how do I bring him back then?"  
"Find out for yourself." Sesshomaru yanked Rin from Kagome's arms and began to walk away. This only angered Kagome. She followed after Sesshomaru, the spell dragging Inuyasha along too. In a way, this freaked Kagome out.  
"Hey! I helped you!"  
"Be careful girl, we're not in the past anymore....I have my demon abilities back." That was Kagome's only advantage in the past, now she was as vulnerable as the hanyou. Kagome lowered her head in defeat. That was all Sesshomaru wanted. He wanted her to know he was, and will always be, in control. He walked ahead, changing his direction to the west.  
"Are you coming?" Kagome peered up at the demon lord.  
"What?"  
"Inuyasha's only hope lies this way. If you want to save your little half breed, I suggest you follow." Kagome did as told. 


	12. Eternity

New chapter! Hope ya like it! Disclaimer: i'm reallllllly getting tired of these things.....*sigh* I don't own Inuyasha...  
  
Predictable Chaos - Eternity  
  
Sesshomaru was relentless during his travels. He never let you rest, unless you looked like you were standing on the brink of death. He never ate, so you had to hunt for yourself - which usually winded up being unsuccessful. You were looked down upon if you let out a single sigh. Kagome was growing tired by the hour. Her shoes were slowly gaining holes in their soles and her socks were caked with mud and tiny thorns. Rin's doll like face was also covered in dirt, but that was because of Naraku's recklessness. He tossed her around like a rag doll when she was in his containment.  
Sesshomaru was the only clean one. Kagome would swear it was because of his canine grooming techniques but she had suddenly remembered her neighbor's dog jumping in a mud puddle and any idea of 'canine grooming' vanished from her head. Rin did her best in trying to keep up with the group, but had to skip to do so - which tired her very quickly. She constantly looked up at Kagome with pleading eyes, as if the teenager had an affect on the demon lord. Kagome felt her heart break everytime Rin looked up at her with those eyes but they were slowly giving her courage to speak up to the dog youkai.  
"Sesshomaru....can't we rest a little while? Rin's legs can barely hold her up and mine will give up soon, also. We need to rest and retrieve our energy we lost in today's travel..." Rin's eyes glowed with pride for Kagome. Finally, some sleep and food could be worked into the day's schedule of endless walking. Sesshomaru paused but did not turn to face them.  
"Fine. So be it. If you feel like you can give up a few hours that could be used in saving your half breed, than I won't stop you." Kagome knelt down to Rin's eye level. She motioned towards Sesshomaru.  
"Is he always this crabby?"  
"You've gotten alot more outta him than Rin could. Usually he just gives Rin short sentences.."  
"He's really good at guilt trips..."  
"Rin has never noticed...but he used to threaten Jaken alot.." Sesshomaru peered at the two girls from the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat which sent them into frozen shock for a moment. Kagome gulped and fidgeted with her skirt.  
"Inuyasha will be fine for tonight. I realize he doesn't have alot of time, but he's growing tired himself."  
"You two set up camp." Rin nodded obediently and scampered off to retrieve sitcks for the fire, steering clear of the wild hanyou invisibly hooked to Kagome. Kagome's cheeks were flushed with a slight anger.  
"And where are YOU going? Aren't you going to help?" Sesshomaru continued to walk, as if he was ignoring the teenager.  
"You want to eat don't you?" Kagome retreated from her anger and set up for a campfire. She laughed a little at the sight of the child jumping when the demon Inuyasha would snap at her ankles, sending her into a frenzy and dropping her gathered sticks. Kagome enjoyed the company of the little girl. Her innocence brought joy to Kagome's journey.  
  
Sesshomaru had finally returned with a skinned rabbit ready for cooking. He carried the poor dead creature as if it was an old toy, not worthy of enough to be touched by his hands. He threw the rabbit carcass at the small fire. He eyeballed the two girls. Their appearance disgusted him - mostly Kagome's. Kagome could feel his eyes pondering her appearance and she felt a little uneasy.....uneasy and INSULTED.  
"WHAT?!" If it were Inuyasha who was being yelled at, he would've jumped back at the sudden anger. But this was someone who could care less for the girl. Thus, not knowing her happy nature and how rare it was that she raised her voice.  
"There's a hot spring near here. Do yourself..and my nose...a favor and pay that spring a visit. Take Rin with you. A meal will be ready when you return.." Kagome mumbled curse words to herself while fumbling through her backpack. Rin was quick to follow her. Kagome finally found another school uniform she had packed for herself and a long t-shirt that Rin could wear until another kimono could be found for her.  
The bath was everything except relaxing. Rin, who was very excited to have Kagome around, splashed like there was no tomorrow. Occasionally she would stop and ask Kagome to sqeeze the contents of a mysterious bottle into her hair like Kagome did. A thick green liquid that smelled of exotic fruits would ooze out of the plastic bottle. Rin would then laugh as the thick liquid formed into a thick lather in her silken hair.  
There was something about this girl that Kagome enjoyed so much. Maybe it was her childish humor that could lighten up the mood. A now clean Kagome pulled herself out of the hot spring. She put on her clothes and looked back at the child who refused to come out.  
"Come on Rin. We have to head back to camp." Rin shook her head, causing a few wet strands of hair to fall over her eyes.  
"Why not?" Rin pointed at the red- eyed man standing twenty feet away from Kagome. Kagome hadn't even realized that Inuyasha was hooked to her by an unseen force. His ankles were drenched from being pulled partially into the water. Kagome thought for a moment and snapped her fingers at her bright idea.  
"Inuyasha...sit!" The dog-boy fell face first into the ground and his ears twitched in annoyance. Rin sprinted across the water and into the t- shirt being held by Kagome. Kagome furrowed her brows at the sight of Rin. The thing was too big for her and she would more than likely get lost in it trying to move around. Kagome noticed the bow hanging on her shirt.  
"I can always get a new one..." She ripped the bow from her shirt and untied it, pulling it around Rin's small figure. Rin danced in her newly acquired dress around Kagome. Kagome just laughed to herself. Rin tugged at Kagome's hand.  
"Dance with Rin!"  
"Oh no I possibly coul-" Her body was being pulled down to the child's level and before Kagome knew it, she was dancing with the child.  
"Well if you're going to dress like a princess, you need to be asked to dance formally like a princess." Rin smiled at this. Kagome bowed, her livid strands falling over Rin's head.  
"May I have this dance, m'lady?" Rin nodded and grabbed for Kagome's hands. The two girls danced in circles, imagining they were at a wonderous ball filled with charming princes and lovely princesses. Inuyasha, however, was not laughing at the fact he was being thrown from area to area by Kagome's dancing. The two finally collapsed in a patch of grass, laughing. Rin was growing on Kagome.  
Sesshomaru watched the two girls for the longest time. He smiled when he saw Rin having the time of her life dancing with Kagome. Kagome. Her name was forever etched in his mind. He watched as Kagome's hair swirled around her face and falling over her rosied cheeks when she stopped. He convulsed at the thought he had just had. She was beautiful, no doubt, but that's all it was - physical attraction. 'Attraction? She's a human! A disgusting, pitiful human..' Sesshomaru returned to camp. The girls came back a little later, dragging a now aggitated Inuyasha behind them.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHumph!" Two lone figures fell into the bushes from the sky. In reality, it wasn't that far up but it seemed that way for them. Miroku pulled himself up and brushed off the debris. At every movement of his arm, a hand would follow. The hand was connected to Sango, who was following her hand, which was tied to Miroku. Miroku finally noticed the agony he was putting Sango through.  
"Oh! Sango! I forgot we were tied together.." He pulled the youkai exterminator up from the bushes. She, in return, latched on to the outer robes that clung to Miroku.  
"Damn letch!" He gave a modest look and grabbed her hands.  
"What on Earth are you talking about my dear Sango?"  
"You touched my butt while we in that portal!!"  
"Well when you think that you are facing certain death and a last time chance pops up before you...you take it. It is instinct." A forceful blow to the head shook him from his insightful state of mind.  
"What was that for?!"  
"It's instinct..."  
"MIROKU! SANGO! I'm so glad you're back and alive!!" A small kitsune popped his head up from behind the bushes behind the couple. The fox demon hugged the legs of Miroku and Sango. Miroku brought Shippo up to his eyes level.  
"Shippo, are you ok?"  
"Of course I am!"  
"Where are Lady Kagome, Inuyasha, Naraku and Kikyo?" Shippo wandered through his own memory.  
"Kagome shot Naraku! She killed him!" Sango smiled at this thought.  
"So where did she go?"  
"Well.....Inuyasha had turned into his demon self and went after Kagome but Sesshomaru saved her and some kid. Then they left." Sango grabbed the kitsune by his tail.  
"And you didn't go after them?!" Shippo scurried down Sango's leg and stood behind the monk.  
"Are you crazy?! She LEFT with SESSHOMARU! And may I remind you that an now DEMON Inuyasha is with them!!" Miroku detached himself from the piece of fabric that connected him and Sango and went forth to the clearing to pick up his staff that he had dropped during the battle with Naraku. Sango and Shippo watched him with questions floating in the their eyes. Sango stepped out of the bush to follow the priest.  
"Miroku?"  
"I'm afraid we must follow the path that Kagome took with Sesshomaru. She may be in grave danger and with Inuyasha on the brink of insanity, he may not be able to save her before it's too late." Sango stood beside him, lifting a comforting hand to his shoulder. He continued.  
"I feel that we must honor our friendship to the hanyou and Lady Kagome, and try our best to save them from that monster Sesshomaru.." Sango shot the 'evil eye' to Miroku.  
"That's a nice speech you made their and I totally agree with you and all...but....is it really necessary to rest your hand on my rear?"  
"Of course it is, dear Sango." Sango reached over to her monk and graced his cheek - before slapping it.  
"Come on, Shippo. We have a long journey ahead of us..."  
  
Ok! So this is all for this chapter. More waffiness and action to come! 


	13. Oddities

Ok so I better clear some things up : Inuyasha - is in his crazy demon place right now. Kagome- is traveling with Sesshomaru because he knows something she doesn't that could save Inuyasha from going insane. Miroku and Sango - just got back from the weird dimension, only to find no body but Shippo who just came out of hiding. Any other questions? Ask me and i'll gladly clear anything up! :) New chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own the dog eared hottie known as Inuyasha..  
  
Predictable Chaos - Oddities  
  
Kagome tossed and turned all through the night. She hated the night. It was when she would dream of the things that have happened, things to to come, why things were the way they were. She opened her eyes to see the red eyed hanyou staring at her with a bloodthirsty glare. She blinked and moved on to the child sleeping beside her.  
"She sees that your kind hearted..." Kagome's eyes shot up to the man across the fire. He had been watching her the whole night and decided to make conversation now that she was awake. Words tried to force their way from Kagome's lips but only air escaped.  
"Nightmares?" Kagome nodded. This was unlike the demon lord to make such casual conversation, but he had surprised her many times. One time being when he crawled into her mind to conceive a plan while she was sleeping. He was trained in that field. Even while Inuyasha's spirit was wandering through his mind, Sesshomaru was going over the details of Kagome's and his escape from 50 years ago. Sesshomaru nodded at Kagome gesture.  
"I used to have them too." This interested Kagome and she pulled herself from underneath her sleeping bag, being very cautious of the sleeping Rin. She walked across the cool grass and sat beside the dog demon.  
"What kind of nightmares?"  
"Of my mother's death."  
"Do you miss her?"  
"No." Sesshomaru was staring at the ground. Kagome was winded by amazement. He didn't miss his own mother.  
"Come on now. You can honestly say you don't miss her?"  
"Yes. I honestly don't miss her..." His eyes remained cold. Tears flooded Kagome's eyes as thoughts of her own mother danced throughout her memories. How can anyone be so cold towards the person who gave them life. Sesshomaru sensed Kagome's tears and decided to explain himself a little furthur.  
"She...she tried to kill our father once. She had planned it all along - to make him fall for her, kill him, and seize his lands as a result of his death. Only...her plan backfired."  
"How so?"  
"I was conceived."  
"How did that ruin her plan?"  
" She didn't want me and handed me over to Father. He was angered at the idea of a child's mother leaving them so he shunned her away. When Father met Inuyasha's mother, she literally went insane and tried to kill Father and Inuyasha's mother. I knew of this and stopped her before she could lay a hand on either of them."  
"Y-You killed her?"  
"I had to. She would've come after me next."  
"But why?" Kagome couldn't comprehend the idea of this man killing the woman who had given birth to him.  
"I just told you."  
"But why save Inuyasha's mother? A human?"  
"She was pregnant with Inuyasha at the time." Kagome raised her palm to her lips. Sesshomaru glanced up at the stars. Kagome didn't understand why he didn't end it then, at that moment. He hated the hanyou but yet, he kept him alive.  
"It's the code of honor.." Kagome brought her hand down from her mouth.  
"Pardon?"  
"My father ruled the western lands and in his eyes, it was wrong for anybody to slain women or children. That goes for pregnant humans too. Even though the court was disgusted with the fact he had chosen a human mate, they obeyed his code of honor. A pregnant human woman was no different from a pregnant demon woman. If Father had known that I knew of my mother's hideous plot, he would have been disgusted with me. I would've been looked down upon. I would've been killed. " Kagome finally realized why Sesshomaru hated humans and Inuyasha. If his father hadn't taken a human for mate, then she wouldn't have become pregnant, and Sesshomaru wouldn't have had to kill his mother. She understood now.  
Kagome brought her hand above Sesshomaru's shoulder and after a few moments of mental debate, rested her palm against his muscular back. She closed her eyes, letting a single tear fall. Sesshomaru's eyes darted back to the human girl at her touch.  
"I'm so sorry." With that, Kagome stood and headed back to her sleeping bag. She fell alseep in no time. Sesshomaru, however, was in a state of shock. A warmness still floated over the area on his back that she had graced with her fingertips. His heart beart a little faster than normal. His eyes followed the trail the human girl had taken to get back to her sleeping bag. Kiyko had warped his mind. She had to say those words and now...now they were coming true...'No! Don't be a fool! She just pitied you and yet you let her live!' A green mist clouded over his claw and he gradually made his way over to the sleeping figure, his arm raised high above his head. 'No...she showed me compassion. No one has ever shown me that. Is that what humans are good for? Or is it just this one? ' He lowered his poison claw and shifted his weight, glancing at his now awake brother.  
"I know you will remember all this when we get you back to the world of the sane so i'll say this now in hopes that your stupidity will allow you to forget this: lucky. Lucky but yet you still manage to ruin it. Fool." As he made his way back to his station by the tree, Kikyo and his last conversation darted into his thoughts:  
'Protection and emotion are two different things.'  
'But for how long Sesshomaru?' She had thought he hadn't heard the last spoken words but he had, and he grimaced at the thought of caring for the human or anything about her.  
  
Yay! Please review and next chapter: Inuyasha's voice and Sesshomaru's kiss. See, I worked that into one the titles...from.. the show?...No? Ok. I know, i'm a loser.....didn't even like it a lil? ok..i'm leaving... 


	14. In The Wee Small Hours Of The Morning

I said I would answer any questions about this story and I full intend to do so. Q: Why is Inuyasha bloodthirsty as a full demon but Sess. isn't? A: Have we actually seen Sess. bloodthirsty? Cruel? Yes. Cold? Definetly but so far I haven't seen him foaming at the mouth to kill anybody and everybody. But then again, I spend my paychecks on movie posters, lava lamps, and cardboard cut outs of the 3 stooges instead of the manga (i need to stop that) so I could more than likely be wrong...Q:Why didn't Inu. turn back to a hanyou when Kag. sat him? A: Well a great Inu fan once told me that in one of the episodes somebody tells Sess or Inu himself that every time Inu turns full demon, it becomes harder and harder for him to get back normal and sooner or later he'll go crazy? because of it. I could be misinformed. Or think of it this way: you know how your parents are always saying "you're workin' my last nerve!"? (or maybe just my parents...) and you never bother them after cause parents get scary when they're angry - well Naraku worked Inu's last nerve...  
  
Predictable Chaos - In The Wee Small Hours Of The Morning  
  
It was barely morning when Kagome awoke to the aromas of the barely awake forest. A rosey hue lit up the sky and a few strands of light fell upon Kagome's cheek. She breathed in the earthly perfume and unzipped the sleeping bag so she could stretch. It was the peaceful times of morning like this that she truly enjoyed being in the feudal era.  
Rin stirred as soon as the protection of Kagome's body left her side. She yawned, her mouth barely large enough to carry such a feat.  
"Morning already?" Kagome smiled as the child rubbed her eyes. Sesshomaru stepped up beside Kagome.  
"What are you smiling for?" He never understood why humans did it. It was just a sun rise; something common all over the world. Why would this one in particular make her smile so? Kagome just continued to grin.  
"I love these simple moments of the morning - when everything starts to stir and prepare for the rest of the day..." Rin placed her tiny hand in Kagome's palm.  
"It's just a sun rise Kagome..."  
"I know." Her heart suddenly felt like it had dropped to the pit of her stomach. She remembered how she would awake to the gold of Inuyasha's eyes and the rosey hue that would burn on his cheeks when she caught him watching her into the wee small hours of the morning. A light sigh escaped her lungs as she yearned for the company of her companions - Inuyasha, well the sane Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome's insides ached when she thought about not seeing any of them again. Dirt flew up beside her and the demon Inuyasha snarled at her when she turned around.  
"Soon Inuyasha. Soon."  
  
Deadly clouds formed above Miroku and the gang...well what was left of them. Shippo peered at the sky above him. He lightly tugged on the monk's robes.  
"Miroku...I think we better find shelter soon. It looks like rain.." Miroku studied the ominous clouds hovering over them and nodded.  
"We'll stop until the rain subsides." Sango threw the two males a dangerous glare; as though they had given up so soon on their friends.  
"How dare you two! Kagome and Inuyasha are out there with SESSHOMARU! We need to he-" Miroku fixed a firm hand on the back of Sango's neck.  
"I understand where you're getting at Sango, but what good can we do them if we catch cold while traveling in the rain?" Sango's chocolate eyes fell to the ground and let a heavy sigh escape her body. She felt so guilty for stopping to rest when they could be getting closer to Kagome and Inuyasha. Only the gods knew what they had been going through. Miroku's hand guided the youkai exterminator's body to a nearby village where they hoped the inhabitants would graciously offer them a free room for the night or until the rain diminshed. Sango's eyebrow jumped up.  
"Until they graciously offer us room? Miroku, they DO run a business and will more than likely charge us for a room." Shippo shook his head.  
"Well, if that's the case then i'll just have to perform an exorcism tonight.." Miroku flexed his knuckles and prepared himself for "the exorcism." Sango and Shippo cut each other a couple of sarcastic glances before walking into the village, leaving Miroku behind to ponder his actions. He stood there dumbfounded.  
"What?!"  
  
Ok, that's all. It would be longer, but dudes, I need to sleep at some point. I do, however promise a longer chapter next time and to answer any more questions anybody might have. Keep reviewin'! You people make my day! Really! Next chapter will actually be a lil more exciting. This is the stuff I forgot at the beginning : I don't own Inuyasha. And the title is from a Frank Sinatra song - he deserves the credit for it. i'll begin your long chapter now. 


	15. Biting Off More Than You Can Chew

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Last chapter: short. This chapter: longer. I uploaded one right after the other so you wouldn't feel...um..cheated? Cause I know I did. R&R! :)  
  
Predictable Chaos - Biting Off More Than You Can Chew  
  
Kagome's nose wrinkled up when a lone rain drop hit it. Rin just giggled and Inuyasha spazed out. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, hoping to catch a scent of some nearby shelter over the light scent of rain. However, something else caught his attention - a slight rustle in the bushes followed by the low rumbling of a hungry growl. He cautiously crept towards the bushes, keeping his eyes locked on any movement. Kagome followed behind him until a clawed hand swept up to her eye level and caused her to come to a sudden halt.  
"S-Sesshomaru? What is it?" He knew what it was. It was able to hide itself from Kagome and Rin eyesight but he saw it quite clearly - a giant leopard demon hiding amongst the forest.  
"Kagome...there is a small cave about a quarter of mile from here. Take Rin and Inuyasha and run. As fast as you can." Kagome nodded and swept into her arms.  
"And Kagome?" Kagome paused to look at Sesshomaru.  
"Don't look behind you. No matter what." Kagome was a little confused by this. She had seen the man in his demon form before. What could be different from this time?  
"What are you waiting for?! GO!" Terror drowned out curiosity and Kagome took off. Rain began to pound the earth and it became harder and harder for Kagome to run and see.  
Sesshomaru closed his tawny eyes and let his transformation begin. It was one thing to turn into a demon and fight with a hanyou but when two demons; two full youkai fought, the ground would thunder and blood would flood the lands. For some reason, Sesshomaru didn't want Kagome or Rin to see this. The leopard youkai let out an angry roar when the fully transformed Sesshomaru stood before him.  
Kagome could no longer feel the tug of Inuyasha and turned to check on her hanyou and nearly had a heart attack at what she saw. The two youkai ran towards each other and the giant ivory dog caught the leopard by the throat, letting blood drip down his jaws. Kagome buried Rin's head in her neck and caught the scream trying to evade from her lungs. Again the leopard leapt into the air for another strike, but the dog youkai latched onto his throat and wouldn't let go. The leopard slowly went limp in the canine's jaws and blood swarmed around them, relunctantly seeping into the ground. Kagome returned to running for the cave and finally found it. Kagome laid a now sleeping Rin by the wall of the cave and slipped her sleeping bag over the child to keep her warm. She still couldn't believe what she had seen and she now knew the reason that Sesshomaru had wanted her gone when the fight took place.  
Kagome crawled into the tighest corner of the small cave and wrapped her arms around herself. Chills were running one right after the other; up and down her spine. She watched as Inuyasha shook the water from his hair. He noticed the girl watching him and a sad look spread across his face before he fell to his knees and then ,finally, the ground. Sweat poured from his skin and he trembled - not from cold but from fear. His eyes were clenched shut and Kagome began to panic. She crawled on all fours to the hanyou, trying not to re-awaken his spell.  
"Get away from him!!!" A hand grabbed Kagome's shoulder and before she knew it, she was slammed against the cavern's walls. She winced in pain, but kept her eyes shut. She feared that perhaps her eyes had decieved her through the rain and that the leopard youkai had actually won the battle.  
The minute Sesshomaru had grabbed her, he had regretted it. Up until this point, she had shown no fear but compassion and perhaps even a hint a friendship.  
"What do you think you were doing?!" Kagome's eyes shot open as soon as as her ears recognized the voice. Sesshomaru was crouched before her, his wet bangs matted to his forhead and blood covering his sleeves. She even swore she noticed a tiny trail of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth but she couldn't tell for the blow to the back caught her off guard and her eyes were becoming fuzzy from the tears trying to escape her eyes.  
This was not what he wanted. He did not want her show fear of any kind but here she was - scared to death of him. Usually, he would give a sly smile and walk off; leaving his victim paralyzed with fear. But Kagome was different. She showed no fear but kindness. It was kindness that Sesshomaru had never felt from another person. The way she had touched him last night....she did it because she was starting to care. He didn't know what else to do to take her fear away. The same fear he loved to provoke he now wanted to take away. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against her's.  
Kagome was more than surprised when the demon lord's lips graced her own. She fought back, but the man easily overpowered her. She squirmed underneath his touch and kept her eyes open, whereas his were closed. Her glance slowly began to focus and she looked over at the trembling hanyou. She closed her eyes and wished Inuyasha was there to protect her now. Instead of feeling Sesshomaru's clawed hand around her shoulder, she imagined that Inuyasha was holding her. Instead of Sesshomaru's cold lips caressing her own, she imagined the soft warm lips of the half breed engulfing her soul.  
Sesshomaru finally parted from the human and continued to stare as she opened her eyes to react. She was breathing heavily and was still shivering. She lowered her head and opened her mouth, letting only one word escape her mouth. One word that would determine the fate of the kiss. A single tear dropped down Kagome's cheek.  
"Inu...yasha.." That was enough for Sesshomaru. He lowered his head in defeat and his hand tumbled down from Kagome's shoulder, slightly bumping her thigh. She winced at his touch as if it burned her with an invisible.  
"You fear me." Kagome peered at Sesshomaru before shaking her head in disagreement.  
"I fear the untamed side of you. The same side of Inuyasha that sends me into chills is what I saw in you today."  
"You winced at my touch." Kagome knew she had done this but didn't expect Sesshomaru to take any notice.  
"I-I felt like I was betraying Inuyasha in front of his own eyes."  
"That is not Inuyasha lying there before us."  
"Yes it is! It's his body, his brain, his SOUL. It IS him!" Sesshomaru would not meet her eyes. Kagome sighed. She didn't want to put him through this. He had been through so much and here she was, making his life even more difficult.  
"Look, I can't give you much." Sesshomaru's amber eyes finally met her chestnut orbs. She continued.  
"I can't give you much....but I can give you my friendship. That's all I can give. Inuyasha may not realize it, but he has my heart and will have it forever. I'd be betraying him, myself, and you if that kiss meant anything to me." Sesshomaru nodded. He understood that his half brother held this woman's heart and he could never own it. But why would want to own it? Her heart and feelings were something that weren't meant to be owned but loved. A love he was not capable of.  
"The rain has stopped.." Kagome hadn't even noticed. She doubted the youkai lord would help her now that she rejected him.  
"Are you going to come with us, or stay here and let your half breed die?" 


	16. Kalea

Alrighty! New chapter with a character I made up! She's...um...interesting enough. Just a hint on what she's like - her name is Hawaiian and it means " bright ". Enjoy and review if you love it; review if ya don't!  
  
Predictable Chaos - Kalea  
Kagome. Mountain. Roses. Roses?! Miroku jolted up from his mat on the floor. The sun was just beginning to rise and everyone but him were sleeping. Her rubbed his dampened brow and shook Sango's shoulder until she finally swatted his hand, letting him know she was not ready to wake yet. Miroku rolled his eyes and leaned in beside her ear. Her hair smelled of cherry blossoms and he hated to do what he was about to do. He sucked in a deep breath of air.  
"SANGO!!!" Sango instantly jumped three feet into the air and rubbed her ear.  
"Ok,ok...i'm awake." Miroku scurried by her side.  
"Go wake Shippo up." The tiny kitsune wandered into the room, also rubbing his sensitive ears.  
"Too late."  
"Sorry Shippo but this is urgent. We need to leave here immediatly." Kirara hopped onto Sango's lap.  
"Why?"  
"I know where Sesshomaru has taken Lady Kagome and Inuyasha." He was already packing up their things and heading out the door. Sango gasped as Miroku clasped her hand and began to pull her away from the hut that he had 'aquired ' the night before.  
"Whoa! But...Miroku.....where? Wait!" Miroku was already out the door and pulling the youkai exterminator with him. She desperately sent an arm and grabbed the small fox youkai by the tail before the deranged monk could pull her any farther.  
  
Kagome's lungs craved more air and she felt like her chest was about to burst. The group were moving up a mountain and she had no idea why. All she knew was that Sesshomaru was supposedly leading her to the "answer" to Inuyasha, Rin was happily situated on Kagome's shoulders, and Inuyasha was even more heavy than the child; considering Kagome had to pull him now that he was unconcious. Sesshomaru had explained to her that he was fighting with his youkai blood and mind.  
A light mist formed around their ankles and Kagome was starting to let fear get the best of her. She even swore that the faded grey rocks of the mountain were smiling at her. Sesshomaru finally stopped in front of a smokey cavern.  
"Why are we stopping?" Sesshomaru just stared ahead. He expected this to happen. Kagome popped up on his left side, sweat dripping from her bangs even though the mountains were cooler than the grounds below them. He took one more step towards the cavern's opening. A ring of pink lightning formed around him and began to move up and down his body, as if it was scanning him. Sesshomaru remained calm whereas Rin and Kagome stared on in awe. The blushed lightning finally dematerialized and Sesshomaru walked on. He suddenly stopped and glanced behind him, sending the two girls straight out of their shock.  
"Are you two coming?"  
"They're human dog-boy." Sesshomaru slowly followed the sound the of the mysterious voice. A young woman slightly older than Kagome stepped from the darkness. Kagome was amazed that darkness could hide the woman for she was brighter than the faithful sunrise of the morning. She was pale which hinted that she didn't get out much. Golden ringlets with bursts of burgundy here and there fell down to her bare shoulders. Her cheeks were tinted with a light blush, probably from her little outburst, which did nothing for her luminous orchid eyes. She was adorned in nothing but an oddly fashioned indigo lace dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. Her height amazed Kagome the most - she was as tall as Sesshomaru maybe even a couple of inches taller. A black cluster of blossoms sprinkled with pink in her blonde and crimson hair finished off the beautiful woman's look. She coolly walked past Sesshomaru, wrapping her finger around one of her ringlets.  
"Not everyone can be as gifted as you, oh mighty great one. If they walk through that thing then they'll be killed." She nonchalantly sat on a nearby stone and wiggled her toes in the soft dirt. Her violet eyes than raised up to look a Kagome.  
"Honey, close your mouth. You'll let flies in." Her ruby lips formed a smile which suggested to Kagome that she had nothing to worry about. The smile was kind and reminded Kagome of a little girl begging for candy. Kagome shook herself from the daze.  
"I-I'm sorry. It's just that...well...you're gorgeous." The woman's eyes popped open and the smile turned into a grin and then into laughter. She lightly punched Sesshomaru's shoulder and rested her head on the fluffy cloak he carried around with him.  
"Ohhhhh Sessy. I like her!" Kagome was positive that the demon lord would slit the charming woman's throat on the spot. She caught Kagome's concern.  
"Oh don't worry hun. He's harmless to me." Rin poked her head from behind Kagome's legs.  
"Why? It's Sesshomaru! He's the most powerfulest guy in the world!" The woman quirked an eyebrow and walked up towards the girl, not moving past the lightning barrier. She looked back towards Sesshomaru.  
"What have ya been teachin' this kid? Well, sweety, i'm higher up than Mr. Dog-Man here. I'm what we call a goddess...and I mean that in a spiritual way because I think we all know you don't become this beautiful down there." She pointed towards the ground. Kagome knew she meant on Earth. She turned back to Sesshomaru.  
"Aren't you goin' to introduce me to these fine young people." Sesshomaru glared at her.  
"No." The woman looked appalled at first but kept her smile up.  
"Fine. I'm Kalea." Kagome remembered studying the goddess in her literature class.  
"Kalea? As in the healer of Earth, Kalea."  
"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner. And you are?" Kagome blushed.  
"Um..K-Kagome."  
"Well hi K-Kagome."  
"No. it's just Ka-"  
"I know sweety. Humor me." Kagome blushed again.  
"And i'm Rin!!" Rin pointed at herself.  
"Cute. Really. So what brings your fine presence here this evening?" Sesshomaru spoke up again.  
"I am in great need of your assisstance. My half brother is slowly losing a battle with his youkai blood. We need your healing powers."  
"And what do I get in return?" Kalea moved her thin fingers up Sesshomaru's kimono. He roughly brushed away her hand.  
"You owe me."  
"Yea Yea Yea. I know. I'd love to help you bu-" Kalea's sublime eyes turned a nasty red and she stormed through the lightning barrier. She ran past Kagome and stopped at the ledge that Kagome and the rest of the group came up from.  
"Ok pervert!!!! I can FEEL your eyes you kinky, aberrant, corrupted, sexually impaired , sinful, dirty - minded, vile , shamless, lewd excuse of a letcherous monk!" Kagome jumped over to the ledge. She knew who the great goddess was talking about.  
"Miroku!!" 


	17. The Favor

Ah! I love you guys! Just thought I should tell you that! :) Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Predictable Chaos - The Favor  
  
"You know this pervert?!" Kagome held out a hand for Miroku so that he could pull himself up from the ledge.  
"Yes. He's one of my closest friends." Miroku dusted himself off.  
"A little help over here!!" A small feminine hand parachuted into the air. A look of forgetfulness crossed Miroku's face and he turned back around to help his companions out.  
"Sango! Shippo! Kirara!" Kagome once again fell to her knees to pull her three friends into a tight hug. She never wanted to let them go again and risk all of them disappearing from her life. A light tapping commotion came from beneath Kalea's foot. She was growing very impatient with these mortals. Kagome released her friends from the death hold hug.  
"Oh, um, Kalea this is Sango..Shippo...Kirara..and Mir-"  
"I know who he is. He's that perverted monk who groped my backside two years ago." Miroku blushed as Sango stepped up beside him.  
"You man-handled a goddess?" Miroku looked a little surprised.  
"I didn't know she was a goddess at the time!" Kalea brought her hands to her hips.  
"Would it have made a difference?" Deciding that it was best to stay away from anything with estrogen, Miroku made his way to the entrance of the cave where Sesshomaru was standing and did not take notice of the pink electrical riplets. He let out a loud yelp as the juiced powers of Mother Nature forced their way through his body. Kalea rolled her eyes and plucked the priest from her barrier.  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!"  
"My barrier. Obviously your monk senses didn't pick up on it." Miroku fixed his robes.  
"I picked up on it from the beginning. I was just testing it."  
"Yea ok whatever." Sesshomaru walked out of the cavern and towards the divine being.  
"Are you going to help or am I just wasting my time?" Kalea turned to face the demon lord; the smile not leaving her face.  
"I would love to Sessy but I can't." The youkai continued to look at her, thinking that if he stared hard enough she might blow up.  
It felt like someone shot Kagome through the heart. They had come all this way with all the hope in the world to bring the hanyou out of his youkai state, only to lose that hope to a conceited goddess. Sesshomaru noticed the forlorn look that fell upon Kagome's features. He would not give up that easily to the deity.  
"You owe me Kalea."  
"I noticed. But in all seriousness, I can't. Your pervert here caught my attention which forced me to exit through the barrier."  
"Point?" Kalea paraded towards the demon prince.  
"My POINT IS, that I was regenerating. I made that barrier so that no annoying mortals - no offense- would bother me. The barrier was made so that I only could come out when I was fully regenerated. I wasn't. Now I can't get back in. I guess i'll have to find another place of solitude and concentrate on getting my powers back to full potential." Kagome's sad eyes looked up at the goddess she had studied in school and talked about at home.  
"So that's it? Once you come out there's no going back?"  
"Basically."  
"So you can't help us?" Kalea's heart sunk from the look the teenager was giving her. Her violet eyes softened a little.  
"I wish I could but i'm useless in this state. My energy will run out soon. Unless..." A spark of hope fluttered in Kagome's eyes. The maiden sat cross legged beside the hanyou and stared at him, contemplating her options. Kagome sat across from her.  
"Unless?" Kalea sighed. It had been so long but....  
"Well...my spiritual powers are still higher than any mortal's no matter what state my other powers are in. With the right supplies, i'm sure that I can cook up some kind of healing spell and activate it. My physical healing powers may be low but I still got my noggin. Is there a village anywhere near here?" Sango pointed towards where the group had come from.  
"We passed one before coming here."  
  
They had been traveling for hours in total silence. Kagome sat in between the goddess and the unconcious Inuyasha on Kirara. She stared at the back of the powerful inamorata. This was her only hope. Her last hope.  
Kalea could feel the stares coming from behind her. They were strange vibes that held hope but a sadness along with it. Kalea surprised the girl when she spoke.  
"Have ye of little faith..."  
"I trust you. I have one question though."  
"What?"  
"What favor do you owe Sesshomaru?" Kalea literally choked on her own thoughts at the question. It was the question that she dreaded every morning. She gulped. She had to tell someone sooner or later.  
"Well...me and Sessy grew up together- if you can believe that. I had quite a temper when I was younger and would pick fights with the meanest of the mean. Well I was just starting my goddess training...you know, like where you learn how to use your powers? Anyway, I picked a fight with this terrible female youkai, even though I was the weaker one. She could've killed me right then and there but Sesshomaru jumped in and saved my life. I thought I had died and gone to heaven. He was so handsome standing over me with his....whip...thingy....and saving me from certain death. I told him I owed him and I keep my word. " Kagome raised an eyebrow at the remark Kalea made about Sesshomaru's appearance.  
"You had a crush on Sesshomaru?!" Kalea fell of Kirara, the hint of blush in her cheeks turning five shades darker.  
"Egads!! Are you crazy?! Of course not! I'm a goddess and he's a demon! News flash: wouldn't work!!" Kagome laid her head in her palm. She was amazed that this woman still held the qualities of a teenager and schoolgirl crushes.  
"Why not?"  
"Coversation's over."  
"But you didn't answ-"  
"Nope."  
"Oh, don't start th-"  
"Zippit!"  
"Just tell m-"  
"Nah-uh!"  
"Just tell me you had feelings for him!!"  
"AH! SHUSH UP!" Kagome opened her mouth for another statement but a heavy material fell over her mouth and she realized that Kalea used the last bit of her physical powers to shut Kagome up. Kalea lowered her head, letting a few crimson and amber ringlets fall over her eyes.  
"He goes for sophisticated and that's something I could never be. Do you know how many times the gods have threatened to kick me out of the heavens for lewd conduct?" Kagome's eyes melted with curiosity.  
"I mean, how was I supposed to know that we weren't allowed to mix with Greek gods? But damn, that Apollo was hot!" Kagome sighed and glanced over at Inuyasha. Her hand graced his cheek and he seemed to relax for a second. Kalea jumped back on to Kirara's back and laid her head on the giant cat. Her heart wanted to feel for someone like that. More ringlets fell over her magenta eyes.  
"It gets lonely in the heavens..." It was then that Kagome's nose caught the fragrance of roses in the air.  
  
Next chapter: The spell takes place and we get to hear from Inuyasha again. Plus, we find out a lil more about Sessy's past. And some action too. 


	18. Cherry Blossoms and Roses

Ok, i've been caught. I contradicted a spell in my own story so i'll fix that little mistake in this chapter. Sorry folks! Also, i'm glad you all love Kalea. This story needed some serious comedic relief. R&R!  
  
Predictable Chaos - Cherry Blossoms and Roses  
  
It was late evening when the group finally reached the village that Sango had mentioned and Kagome had realized the spell that was put on Inuyasha to keep him at a safe distance wasn't working. Kalea noticed the girl's distress.  
"A little slow, aren't we?" Kagome threw the goddess an icy glare.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You 're just now noticing the spell isn't doing its job on him?" Kagome's chocolate orbs widened.  
"H-How did you know that a spell was put on Inuyasha?" Kalea dismounted Kirara and walked towards the nearby river.  
"Who do you think took it off dog boy?" Kagome pointed at Kalea and she nodded in response.  
"Are you NUTS?! Why did you do that?!" Kalea crouched next to the river and proceeded to sprinkle a few cold droplets on the back of her neck. Hard labor may be good for mortals, but she wasn't use to it.  
"Two people who belong together shouldn't be pulled apart." Kagome also jumped from the back of the giant cat and ran up beside the deity.  
"But he's in his youkai form. He could easily kill all of us." Kalea stared blankly at the horizon.  
"Kagome....Inuyasha would never want to hurt you. I think that even in his full youkai form, there's a small part of his hanyou and human side that would try to stop him. That's what he's trying to do as we speak." Kagome's adolescent features became a little more delicate.  
"Is this spell of yours going to work?" Kalea met her gaze.  
"I sure do hope so. That kid's always been a fighter. I hope he still is."  
"You grew up with Inuyasha too?"  
"Yep."  
"You must've been close to the family..."  
"Nope. Just Sesshomaru. Inuyasha just came along for the ride and I got to know him. But my objective was to bag Sessy."  
"Still is, isn't it?"  
"Please. I'm a goddess. I don't have the time nor patience for a demon." Kagome smiled and stood up.  
"Are you going to set up for the spell soon?"  
"In a few. I have a list for the pervert over there. Just give me a few moments to myself and i'll be there in a jiff." Kagome nodded and ran back to the others. Kalea dipped her hands in the frigid river. She closed her eyes as she poured the clear liquid over her arms and massaged it into her spiraled locks. She was still intoxicated by the artic blast the water gave her but even intoxicated she noticed a pair of eyes watching her. Her body told her to be cautious but her heart knew she didn't have to be.  
"Do you watch every girl that washes herself by a river?" Two gold eyes appeared out of the darkness, followed by silver hair.  
Sesshomaru was in awe of the goddess. He knew beauty but had always been hypnotized by Kalea's. That's why he pushed her away when they were younger. He didn't want to succumb to childish feelings of want and desire. His heart lept into his throat when she caught him staring. He hadn't meant to but when he saw her the old feelings returned. He decided to speak during the silent, akward moment.  
"I wasn't watching.." Kalea rolled her heliotrope eyes. He never was a good liar. Sesshomaru advanced to a position behind her as Kalea pulled her curly hair into a ponytail atop her head.  
"You really shouldn't lie. It isn't attractive on a guy like you." She slid past the tall figure before he grabbed ahold of her arm. His grab wasn't strong or violent but he wouldn't look her in the eye.  
"You know this is dangerous. You were never formally trained in the powers of the spritual realm.." Kalea admired the man from her place beside him. This was the Sesshomaru she grew up with. The man that only showed concern when no one else was watching. She loved this about him.  
"They need my help. I'm more than willing to give it."  
"This could kill you."  
"Has the possibility of death ever stopped me before?"  
"No, but..." A soft smile crossed Kalea's face.  
"Are you showing concern for me? It wouldn't be the first time, you know..."  
"What happened between us is in the past."  
"I know." The smile fell from the goddess and Sesshomaru let her go. She ran back towards the village. Sesshomaru inhaled her scent but instead got an aroma filled with the smell of roses.  
  
"Spring water...candles...cherry blossoms...a dagger...and a white cloth? Anything else?" Miroku was a little confused by the list Kalea had given him. Kalea shook her head.  
"That's it. Take Sango, the cat, and the two kids with ya, ok?" Miroku was even more baffled by this request.  
"May I ask why Lady Kalea?"  
"Um..I have to...prepare. Yea, prepare! For um...the spell....and with kids around, you know, it's a little harder to do so."  
"Why take Sango and Kirara then?"  
"To keep the damn kids occupied! Geez you ask alot of questions!!!" Miroku apologized and left just as the sun started to set. Kalea impatiently watched as they rode off into the forest to retrieve the blossoms and water. She knew that the cherry blossoms would keep them on a long search, for there were no cherry blossoms in sight for another one hundred miles. Kalea hastily made her way back to the hut that the villagers had so graciously given the group after Kalea told them her name.  
  
Kagome raised her eyes to the location of the door when she heard Kalea come in. She stood to meet the goddess.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Where's Sesshomaru?"  
"By the river. Why?"  
"Go get him. We start this NOW."  
"But the others-"  
"You want Inuyasha to live don't you?!"  
"Yes.."  
"So do as I say." Kagome rushed out of the hut to retrieve the youkai lord. Kalea knelt by the comatose hanyou. He scrunched his eyes and bit his lip, causing a little stream of blood to run down his lip. She wiped the sweat from his brow and fixed his kimono. It was then that she noticed that something was missing, but she couldn't place...  
"You're starting NOW?!" Sesshomaru stood in the entryway. Kalea stayed paralyzed by the hanyou. It was as if someone had stabbed her in the back and she saw the traitor's face. Kagome rested her hand on Kalea but jerked her hand back. The goddess was burning up! Her skin felt like it was on fire. Kagome then noticed how light was being emitted throughout the hut - it was coming from Kalea! Kalea's chest rose up and down; trying to capture a hint of air.  
"Tet...susaiga. Where...is..it?" Kagome glanced back at Sesshomaru. His amber eyes formed into two slits as he glared at nothingness.  
"Kikyo..."  
  
Yay! So you're going to review right? RIGHT?! Fine. That's ok. Sure. Just hurt my feelings why don't you? Just kiddin'! Next chapter : Kalea meets Kikyo and we finally hear from the dog boy! 


	19. Village Idiots

This may be the most recently updated chapter for awhile. See, i'm moving *YAY* so you all might have to wait a week at the most for a new chapter. But you'll get one. I won't leave ya hangin' ;) Disclaimer : I don't own the fluffy eared hottie known as Inuyasha.  
  
Predictable Chaos - Village Idiots  
  
Kalea dug her face into Sesshomaru's pearly hair. The strands flew in her face as he raced through the woods trying to catch Kikyo's scent. Kalea was literally hanging on for dear life since Sesshomaru was only sporting one arm. She frowned at this. She always carried a memory of him with two arms.  
Sesshomaru did his best to try to keep Kalea balanced on his back during the accelerated ride. Kagome told him how her and Inuyasha traveled, but he didn't expect it to be this hard. He could feel Kalea's delicate nails dig into his shoulders as he pressed on. The one hand that he had, he used to keep Kalea from falling. Sesshomaru was petrified when he felt Kalea's hand rund down his chest and into his kimono.  
She knew what she was doing, she was sure of that. She had done this a million times for those who deserved it. It was a simple meditation spell that she practiced that channeled her deepest healing powers. It would drain her energy a little bit, but being with him renewed every kind of energy imaginable. She glided her hand down Sesshomaru's kimono to the place where his arm stopped just below his shoulder. She could feel his muscles tense up at her touch and she covered her now reddened face in his cloak.  
A faint tangerine glow radiated from her nimble fingers and sent a heat throughtout Sesshomaru's entire body. Sesshomaru came to an abrupt stop and gazed at the development of a new arm. After the arm was complete, he stretched his newly formed clawed fingers and examined the goddess on his back. Her champagne and rust colored hair covered the sides of her face, while his cloak hid the better part of it. Kalea removed her hand from his arm and curled it around the demon prince's neck.  
"Are we going or what?" Her face remained hidden by the fur wrap. He detected a little embarrassment for the kind gesture.  
"You didn't have to do that. I've manged with one arm for awhile now." Kalea searched for a bit of courage and found it after a moment of burying her face. She brought her features up from the cloak and did her best to project a smile.  
"Yea, well, I thought I was going to fall off there for awhile. It was for my benefit..not your's." It was night by that time but Sesshomaru could still make out the flush in her cheeks from showing concern over him. He brought his new arm up to her thigh to hold her in place. Her flesh became stiff for a moment under his touch but eased up after it got used to his contact. He continued to run through the forest, that is, until he came upon a familiar scent.  
  
Kagome watched as the hanyou twisted his body in agony. She grabbed for his hand and squeezed it in reassurance.  
"Come on Inuyasha. Just hang on a little longer. We'll bring you back in no time."  
"...hang on a little longer..." Inuyasha laid in total darkness when he heard the recognizable voice echoing throughout the shadows around him. He was bruised and bloodied. He felt so weak in these shadows.  
"Ka..go..me?" He had been fighting an abnormal enemy for days and couldn't seem to grasp control over the monster...over himself.  
  
Sesshomaru was just about to enter the village through its gates when Kalea tugged on his kimono, causing him to pause.  
"What?"  
"You can't go in there."  
"And why not?"  
"HELLO! Look at yourself! You look like a monster! People will know right off the bat that you're a demon."  
"Good." He took a few more steps before feeling the irratable tug from behind again.  
"No it's not good! How can we find this woman if you create panic?!"  
"Do you have a better idea?" Kalea smiled brightly.  
  
The young goddess wandered throughout the village searching for the woman that matched the description Sesshomaru gave her. A few of the townspeople gave looks, a few gave whistles. Mostly the village's men were doing the whistling. Kalea grew very nervous. She had never before encountered so many perverted men in her life - excluding the monk that traveled with Kagome. Her violet eyes raced back and forth at the disgusting comments exiting the men's mouths. A slapping noise came from behind her and her rear end suddenly stung.  
"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sesshomaru smirked when he heard the bloodcurdling scream from Kalea. She barreled out out the village, slamming the gates behind her. She was wheezing from the run of her life. Sesshomaru leaned against a nearby tree and crossed his arms. Kalea felt defeated; something she wasn't used to.  
"Ok.....Plan B...."  
  
The villagers gasped and ran inside their huts when the demon and the goddess walked through the streets. Sesshomaru had his eyesight on one particular hut and headed straight for it. Kalea was latched onto his left sleeve, sticking her tounge out at all the men who were whistling at her - especially at the one who slapped her backside. Sesshomaru stopped before the hut, causing Kalea to run into him from not paying attention.  
"Next time could you possibly warn me ahead of time before sto - eep!" Sesshomaru flew at her and knocked her towards the ground. Her plum colored eyes turned a few shades of red, as did her cheeks. She wasn't against Sesshomaru being on top of her but they were in the middle of a village and it was a new dress! She pushed the demon off of her and stood to dust herself off.  
"Dammit Sessy! This is a new dress! Next time you want to rumble with me, let me know! I'm not abandoning the idea or anything...well I mean..that's totally up to you but - " An arrow flew through the air and struck the hut's door behind Kalea. A small drop of blood cascaded down Kalea's cheek. She looked up at where the arrow had hit, and found another one right beside it. Sesshomaru stood in front of Kalea and did not take notice of the crimson color forming in her eyes. His eyes were locked on the miko that had fired the arrow.  
"Hello Kikyo.." 


	20. Rivalry

It's still early and I honestly didn't mean to leave you all hanging last chapter. By the way, Kalea isn't turning demon or anything cause I know that's what Inuyasha's eyes do when he turns full youkai but she's a goddess and if you notice, it only happens when she's mad. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Predictable Chaos - Rivalry  
  
Kikyo stood still as stone with another arrow pointing towards the heart of Sesshomaru.  
"Where's Tetsu-"  
"YOU BITCH!" Sesshomaru's question was put to an end as he was being pushed from his position in front of Kalea. His eyes widened at the figure pushing him back. What was Kalea doing?! Kikyo's eyes fixated on the the tall woman in front of her.  
"What did you say?" Kalea stepped over Sesshomaru's lean body.  
"You heard me : YOU BITCH! Do you know how long this will take to heal?! I have worked very LONG and very HARD on this face and I won't have a stuck up, green eyed, selfish, *ugly* miko like you screw it up!!! You mortals take a goddess's beauty for granted, you know that? We weren't born this way..we EARN it! I have saved many lives and healed many things to gain access to beauty. Ask Sesshomaru. I wasn't always this good looking."  
"No she wasn't. She used to be lanky and ug-"  
"Nobody ASKED you!" Sesshomaru sunk back to the ground. Kikyo pulled the string of her bow back and aimed at Kalea. Kalea acknowledged this and walked towards the priestess. Kikyo fired the arrow, only for it to stop in front of Kalea.  
Kalea pulled her remaining power out from the depths of her soul to stop the arrow. Two fingers stopped the enchanted arrow from striking her heart. Kalea grinned.  
"You missed. My turn!" Kikyo could barely blink before Kalea stood before her. The miko was pushed off her feet by the brute strength of the goddess. She landed hard on her tailbone, but didn't feel a thing. Kalea was pulling Kikyo up by her neck in less than a second. Kikyo winced as she felt the walls of the hut slam against her back. There was no pain but the force of the hit caused her to feel dizzy. Kalea tightened the grip around the miko's throat. Sesshomaru lept up from the ground and stood beside Kalea.  
"What are you waiting for?!" Kalea squinted at the miko and Kikyo looked amused.  
"I'm already dead...", she choked out. Kalea lowered her head but kept a tight restraint on the girl's throat.  
"She's right.." Kikyo laughed in a muffled choke.  
"There's nothing you can do to bring pain to me. Just kill me." Kalea frowned.  
"That's what I COULD do but you'll win in the longrun. If you die, your soul won't wander anymore. If you live, you continue to live peacefully and happily among these villagers. You'll get happiness when others around you suffer. So how can I make YOU suffer?" Kikyo's eyes belittled the goddess, but Kalea returned the ridicule with her own smirk.  
"I guess i'll just have to take away the things you need one by one starting with this.." Kalea raised her two powerful fingers once again and placed them in front of Kikyo's chest, slowly pulling out the souls that kept her alive. The miko's soul snatchers tried to come to her aid but Kalea sent a wave of power over them. The snake like creatures fell to the ground, as if paralyzed by the sudden surge of power. The miko screamed in agony.  
"Do you know what's next if you don't tell us where Tetsusaiga is? Inuyasha."  
"Let him die! I don't care!" Kalea drove out the souls even slower.  
"You're a pitiful liar. Your 'hatred', as you call it, is what keeps you on this earth. I've seen alot of hatred in my day, and your's is nothing close to the real thing. Without him, a part of you dies. The part that makes you want to live. That little piece of your soul left in you still wants to live and see Inuyasha live - no matter what the rest of you tells yourself. For the sake of your happiness, at least, tell me where the Tetsusaiga is!" Kikyo glared at the woman before her, then pointed to the shrine across the village.  
"It's in there. Behind the painting of the two dragons." Kalea pulled back from the priestess.  
"Go get it."  
"Why can't you?"  
"I'm a goddess. You need a human to grab that thing and we're running out of options. Thus, you go get it." Kikyo wanted to debate this but was silenced by the expression Kalea was giving. The miko gave in and obeyed the orders to retrieve the sword.  
  
Kagome jumped when the door of the hut burst open.  
"Let's get started.."  
"What is SHE doing here?" Kagome eyeballed the miko standing at Kalea's side holding Tetsusaiga.  
"She's harmless to me. Let's do this." Kalea swatted at a ringlet that had fallen over her eyes. Sesshomaru mentally remarked to himself on Kalea's appearance. He hadn't noticed before how her tiny ringlets were now matted against her forhead and how tired she looked.  
Kalea sat across from Kagome on the other side of Inuyasha. She nodded towards Kikyo and the miko stepped over to Kagome to hand her the sword. Kagome gave the goddess a look of question.  
"You'll need it while you're in there. "  
"ME?! I thought YOU were going in there!"  
"I'm your gateway. Close your eyes and clear your mind. You'll feel a blast of heat run through your body and you'll awake in his mind. Do what you have to do and get out. I can't do this forever ya know. Yell my name and i'll pull you out. You have one hour. " Kagome nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
There was darkness all around her and she could barely make out the hanyou sprawled out before her.  
"Inuyasha!" His silver head struggled to move but fell back to the ground. Kagome ran to his side.  
"Inuyasha! Speak to me! Please!" She turned him over and shook him. Maybe she could shake the life back into him. A small spotlight formed to the right of them and a figure hung in mid air; bloodied, bruised, and barely able to breathe. Kagome squinted her eyes and focused on the figure. A hint of red came into view and then silver. Silver?  
"Inuyasha?!" She glanced down at the head in her lap. The eyelids fluttered open to a pair or red orbs. Kagome screamed and scurried next to the real hanyou. The youkai ran towards her, bearing claws and fangs.  
"Get away!!!!!" She held Tetsusaiga up and the weapon instinctively protected her and Inuyasha. The youkai was thrown to the other side of the dark place and Kagome turned to see what kind of device was able to to hang Inuyasha in mid air. She struggled to find some kind of rope or chain but found nothing.  
"Inuyasha! Help! I don't know....there's nothing....Inuyasha!" He slightly raised his head and twitched an ear, like he had done so many times when he got frustrated with the teenager. His lips spread into a weak smile before his body finally collapsed. Tears threatened Kagome's eyes and her heart stung with fear.  
"No....No! You WON'T give up on me that easily! You hear me?!! Come on dog boy! I refuse to let you go out this way! I REFUSE! You hear me Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!" With that, Kagome unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and held it above his left wrist. She drew herself a mental picture of where chains would be holding him and struck the air. A light shined from the hit and she could now see by the power of Tetsusaiga where the spritual chains had been. The left wrist fell to Inuyasha's side and Kagome struck the other. He collapsed into her arms just before the youkai got over the earlier attack.  
  
Sesshomaru paced around the room nervously while Kiyko sat and watched the entire scene. Kalea was extruding an unusal amount of light and she became paler than before. The color had left her cheeks half way into the procedure and now it looked as if she was barely hanging on. She sat the wide-eyed, staring into nothing with a look of fear and determination pasted on her face. Her hair was wet and her entire apparel looked as if she had taken a dip in the river. Kagome was laying peacefully , or what looked peacefully, on the floor gripping the Inuyasha's choice weapon. He prayed to the gods that the two women he had ever cared that deeply for (besides Rin) would return to the world of the living.  
  
The youkai lunged forward at Kagome and she lept from a near hit. She held Tetsusaiga in front of her. In th spiritual realm it was so much easier to control it. The demon Inuyasha cavorted into the air and Kagome thrust the giant fang into the pit of the youkai's stomach. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor, disappearing from the hanyou's mind forever.  
"...Kagome...Now....Let's go.."  
"What about Inuyasha?!"  
"All this is in his mind Kagome - you, the demon, and his battered soul." Kagome watched as the imbrued Inuyasha evanesced into the darkness. A hot hand reached out and grabbed Kagome's wrist.  
  
Kagome awoke and moved to a corner of the room. She was exhausted from the experience she just had and was asleep again in no time. Sesshomaru began to panic as Kalea stayed in the trance. He was quickly by her side and dug his claws into her shoulder.  
"Kalea!!"  
~In Inuyasha's mind  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Yea?"  
"You gonna make it?"  
"Yea. Thanks bimbo."  
"No prob half breed."  
~End of that  
  
Kalea fell into the arms of the demon lord and tried her best to speak.  
"Is everyone ok?"  
"Yes but are you?" Kalea smiled. He was showing concern for her in front of this group! She fainted from her lack of energy. The youkai prince picked her up from the floor and went to find a bed to lay her on for the night.  
That night, Kalea dreamed that Sesshomaru had never left her side. That he had shown concern. That he showed tenderness towards her, but her mind told her not to dream such silly things.  
Sesshomaru pressed a moist cloth on the woman's forhead.  
"Protection and emotion are two different things,huh?" Kikyo made herself comfortable in the corner of the room that he brought Kalea to.  
"I owe her for my arm." With that, he left the room and stopped in the shadows of the entryway to the room. He heard Kikyo talking to him, even though he had left the room. She had done this before when he mentioned the statement about the difference of emotion and protection.  
"How long will you deny yourself happiness?" He heard some rustling and guessed she had situated herself to retrieve souls from her serpent like snatchers. He leaned his head on the rough walls of the hut.  
"Forever, if necessary.."  
  
Not too bad of a cliffhanger. When I come back from moving, i'll introduce one more character and questions about the jewel and what Kagome will do with it, Kalea and Sesshoamaru, and other things will be answered. Adios for a few days! 


	21. Stop and Smell the Roses

In the episode that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru first fought over Tetsusaiga and when you first see Sesshy's true form or whatever, he ( Sess.) does this little hair flip/comb through. Sorry. I found it funny. Now that that's out of my system....Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Predictable Chaos - Stop and Smell the Roses  
  
Kagome stretched her weakened limbs and tried to stand. She succeeded even though it hurt to walk. She rubbed her dry eyes and walked out into the morning. Sunrise was still able to take her breath away. It seemed as if the whole forest before her hid a million diamonds in their company. The sun created a light shimmer as it hit the morning dew. Kagome yawned and stepped out onto the dirt. Had the night before been a dream and there were no actual ' Kalea ' or 'youkai Inuyasha' ? Kagome turned her head to a slight shuffle against the wall. Sesshomaru sat there, underneath a window and peering at the sunrise just like Kagome.  
Sesshomaru hoped that Kagome hadn't caught his sudden movement. Everything would be akward with her now. He hadn't slept all night, in case someone entered the hut and took advantage of the powerless goddess. He felt the gaze still resting on him. Man, how he wished that he had never kissed her that day in the caverns. What did she expect of him now? He watched as the girl just smiled and turned around to go back inside. Sesshomaru sighed in relief. He shifted his weight to make himself more comfortable.  
Kagome caught the floral perfume of roses before she entered the small back room. Kalea laid there, the blanket just below her waist. She smiled weakly at Kagome and pulled at a few runaway platinum and rust coils that had fallen in her face. She looked much older than the day before. She stepped lightly over to the side of the deity's bed.  
"Feeling better?" Kalea brought a quick finger up to her own lips to shush Kagome and pointed to the corner. Kagome followed the pointing finger to a sleeping hanyou. His breathing was even and healthy sounding, or at least Kagome prayed that it was healthy. Kalea grinned at Kagome's excitement.  
"He wouldn't let me give him the bed last night. Ignorant bastard." Kagome did her best to conceal a giggle.  
"At least you have your sense of humor back..." Kalea waved off the compliment. She held up a mirror in front of her face and traced her finespun curls.  
"Gr! Can you believe this?! I got a gray hair!" Kagome lowered her head.  
"It's my fault...I stayed too long and caused you to lose all your energy."  
"Yep. It sure is."  
"Sorry about your gray hair." A snicker escaped Kalea's pale lips and finally turned into a full laugh.  
"Kagome! Are you serious?! You actually think I get gray hairs?! Even if it did happen, it would disappear in a matter of hours." Kagome paid the woman a cheerful smile. Kalea altered her weight and raised herself up to get out of bed. Two small hands pushed her back down. Kalea gave Kagome a perplexed look.  
"No...you're too weak. Just stay in bed for awhile and i'll get breakfeast going." Kagome started to scamper out of the bedroom, but was tripped by a foot..a human foot. A blanket covered the rest of the body . Kagome gently pulled back the blanket and discovered the snoozing miko underneath.  
"She's still here?"  
"I did alot to her last night. I'd be exhausted too."  
"Does Inuyasha know she's here?" Kalea nodded.  
"He wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't acknowledged her being here."  
"We should get her out of here before Inuyasha wakes up and has another one of his 'confrontations' with her.." Kalea shook her head.  
"No, Kagome. They have things they need to work out before moving on. Just like you and Sessy."  
"How do you know what happened?"  
"Sessy's a very cold speaker and won't let you in on anything's he's thinking, but he's a very careless thinker. I tapped into his thoughts for a moment and saw a kiss shared between a certain someone and himself." Kagome blushed.  
"It didn't mean anything..."  
"You don't realize how many people that kiss affected." Kagome subtly exited the room.  
  
"Lady Kagome! Where are you?! We are in dire need of you medical supplies!!" Miroku raced through the hut with a tight bundle connected to his chest trying to find Kagome. Kagome hustled in through the back entrance.  
"Miroku? What's wrong?" Miroku unwrapped the cluster grasping his robes and revealed a child.  
"Have a nice trip, monk?" Kalea stood in the doorway, disobeying the order Kagome had given earlier. The priest threw her a glare and then refocused his attention back on the child.  
"Lady Rin sprained her ankle on the way back over here."  
"Why didn't you let her ride on Kirara?" Miroku's cheeks reddened.  
"She was riding on Kirara..."  
"Oh....um..ok....I have to go back to my time and get the accurate supplies and some crutches. Put some herbs on the ankle to ease the pain for now and i'll be back in a jiff."  
"Lady Kagome, I advise that you do not travel alone. We encountered a disturbing youkai along the way and do not yet know if he was traveling alone. " Kagome bit her bottom lip. Who was strong enough to handle demons at the moment? Kalea crossed her arms.  
"Sesshomaru will escort you."  
"No I won't!", came the reply from outside the bedroom window. Kalea rolled her orchid eyes and walked up next to the window.  
"Yes you will!"  
"No I won't!"  
"What about Rin?"  
"What about Rin? You heard the girl, they can put herbs on the ankle and ease her pain."  
"She needs proper treatmeant Sessy..." Kalea leaned out the open outlet and grabbed on to a lock of silver hair. "If you don't, i'll tell everyone about your rendezvous with the teenager..."  
"Fine. I'll ESCORT her to the blasted well."  
"And WAIT for her return..."  
"You're pushing it!  
"DO IT!" Sesshomaru stood up and walked around to the front entryway. Kagome left the presence of the goddess, the monk, and Rin. Kalea approached the priest.  
"So where are the others?"  
"Still looking for cherry blossoms. I'm getting the feeling we didn't need them after all..."  
"You're quite the quick one letch." Kalea altered her approach to the bedroom door and stopped dead in her tracks.  
"Uh-ohhhh." Miroku sat the child down, leaving Rin with her sniffles and sprained ankle, and rushed to Kalea's side. His eyes traced the room and found only a small bed with tossed blankets and sleeping Kikyo.  
"Where's Inuyasha?"  
"Your guess is as good as mine, monk. If he overheard my threat to Sesshomaru...my best bet is he's catching up with him at this very moment. "  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
"Is Inuyasha still an irrational and jealous person?"  
"Yes."  
"Considering he took Tetsusaiga with him, then yes, it's a bad thing. Grab the clay..corpse...chick thingy and i'll grab Rin."  
"Where are we taking them?"  
"With us."  
"Yes i'm quite aware of that but to what place?"  
"Wherever that well is. We gotta stop Inuyasha from going into a jealous frenzy!" Kalea swept Rin into her arms as Miroku picked up Kikyo and departed out of the hut.  
They had a steady pace going for awhile until Kalea came to an immediate standstill. Miroku peeped over his shoulder at the goddess.  
"What is it?" Kalea surveyed the air and a complexion of annoyance covered her face.  
"Aw damn!"  
"What is it?!"  
"I didn't think they'd send them to interfere in MY business. I said i'd take care of the jewel and they should've respected that!!"  
"Who?!"  
"Truth and Justice." Miroku raised a questioning eyebrow.  
"Oh for goodness sake! Kei and Ky!"  
  
Next chapter: We meet Kei and Ky and find out what they're all about. Trust me, that's how the questions of the jewel and Inu/Kik/Kag/Sess/Kal thing are answered 


	22. Truth and Justice

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Predictable Chaos - Truth and Justice  
  
Kalea scrambled through the forest trying to find the two people she wished had never set foot on the earth. She felt a little guilty leaving the monk with Kikyo AND Rin but desperate times called for desperate measures. A vibe that Kalea was accustomed to caught her attention and seemed to come from the top of a large tree. The immortal moaned and began to climb the giant piece of timber. She created many scrapes on her skin but managed to reach her goal and found Kei and Ky sitting on a bare branch.  
The two siblings stared back at Kalea and smiled. Ky was the older of the two. He was taller of the couple also. His lengthy raven colored hair swayed in the wind behind him, showing off his pointed ears. His eyes were a perfect contrast to his hair, blending silver and orange to form the odd color in his orbs. His expression was always cold around mortals, for he was Justice and had to strike fear into those who went against his morality. But Kalea knew better. She knew his form of 'justice' was a joke to him and always had a smile painted on his face when he walked about the halls of the heavens. He even tried to court Kalea on several occasions. And she had to admit, he was on the the attractive side (picture Sesshomaru with black hair and orange/silver eyes, but with a more softened face). He was dressed in a kind of armor that resembled the demon exterminator's battle suit. A long silver coat finished off his look and a giant spear- like staff stood at his side. THAT was the origin of his power.  
Kei looked no older than ten but acted with a maturity well beyond her years. Her peach colored hair ,with strands of black here and there, fell down to her ankles. But today, she had chosen to pin her hair up with a purple dahlia. Two strands of apricot and jet black hair fell to the sides of her face and mingled with her pure orange bangs. The strands were laced with a myterious type of vine and its flowers, probably a plant of the gods. Her eyes also held two colors like her brother - silver and gold. Her small body was adorned in a black dress no longer than that of her knees and was finished off with an orange sash wrapped around the bodice. The other gods would always make fun of her because her dress would blow up if the right gust of wind blew up underneath. Kagome would say it reminded her of the American actress Marylin Monroe. Unlike her brother Ky, Kei's power did not come from a weapon but her eyes. It was how she told herself the difference between liars and truth holders. Kei was the first one to speak.  
"Why hello there healer. What brings you here this wonderful morning?"  
"You know exactly why Kei! You're here to steal that jewel from me!"  
"I would do no such thing, would I Ky?" Ky remained silent. Kei rolled her eyes.  
"Believe it or not Kalea, we are not here for the jewel. You managed to screw things up - AGAIN and of course, we are here to clean it up." Kalea was bewildered.  
"What are you talking about? What mess?" Ky stood up on the branch and looked down. An evil grin spread across his face and grabbed for his sister's hand.  
"Why...just look down. The show is about to start.."  
  
Inuyasha barely had time to think when he overheard the goddess he grew up with threaten his brother with that horrible secret he carried. His kiss with Kagome. Inuyasha had laid there, in pure anger, not knowing whether to confront Sesshomaru or Kagome about it. He could only walk at first, slowly gaining his energy back, and then running at his normal speed to catch up with the traitor and Kagome. He was lucky when he arrived - Sesshomaru was alone and waiting by the well.  
"Draw your weapon bastard!" Sesshomaru was more than surprised when his half brother came to a halt in front of him. Inuyasha held out the Tetsusaiga, ready for action. Sesshomaru did not pull out his sword or any other weapon he held. Today he would not fight his brother. Today he just wanted things to get back to normal.  
"I won't, Inuyasha."  
"Coward!!" Inuyasha lunged at the youkai prince but Sesshomaru was quicker, as always. Inuyasha was a little dazed by the youkai's quickness but recovered after a few seconds. He charged at Sesshomaru once more, but was tripped by the demon lord's swift foot. Inuyasha fell to the ground face first, swallowing bits of grass. Tetsusaiga stumbled out of the hanyou's hand. Inuyasha went to grab for the mighty weapon until a large foot on his back made him sink back to the ground. Sesshomaru stood over, calm and cold at the same time.  
"What are you so angry about now half breed?"  
"You know exactly why i'm pissed off!!!" Sesshomaru quirked an inquiring eyebrow.  
"Enlighten me."  
"You kissed my Kagome! And now you'll die for it!!!" Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's foot, taking him by surprise, and sent him flying through the air. In one quick leap, Inuyasha reclaimed Tetsusaiga and held it to Sesshomaru's throat. "Now you die, bastard."  
  
"NO!" Two voices rang out through the forest, confusing the brothers for a moment. Inuyasha found the first voice as she climbed out of the Bone Eater's Well with her unusual medical supplies. Sesshomaru found the other one high up in a tree, her dark shadow outlined by the beaming sun.  
Kagome dashed out of the well and over to Inuyasha, who was looming over the great youkai. His golden eyes were filled with tears of anger that stung at her heart. She didn't want him to find out about the miserable kiss like this. She wanted to be able to sit him down and talk to him like a mature person. 'Mature? Inuyasha? What was I thinking?', Kagome thought. Kagome slowly walked over to Inuyasha. She didn't make any eye contact with the youkai under Inuyasha's blade, not that it mattered for his eyes were glued on someone else.  
  
"Stop this now Kei!" Kei's silver and amber eyes almost popped out at the remark.  
"No way! This is too much fun to watch!" Kalea grabbed Kei's shoulder and shook as hard as she could.  
"Dammit Kei! Please!" Kei shook her head. Kalea looked up at Ky with pleading eyes.  
"I cannot stop my sister from doing what she pleases."  
"They're going to kill each other!!" Kei crossed her pale arms in front of her.  
"Well DUH! Come on Kalea!"  
"You bitch!"  
"Slut!"  
"Skank!"  
"Ugly!"  
"Ok whoa! I am NOT ugly!" Ky sighed and descended down the tree. The two goddesses stopped the arguement for a moment, and then followed after him.  
  
"He kissed you Kagome!" Inuyasha was still hovering over Sesshomaru with a look of death hanging in his eyes. Kagome did her best to keep back the tears.  
"It didn't mean anything Inuyasha!"  
"Yea, like I can believe you now!" Kagome's fists were clenched into tight balls.  
  
"Alright, alright people. Make way for a god and goddess!" The group turned their heads to a young man and an even younger looking girl walking towards them, Kalea trailing from not far behind. The small girl spoke first.  
"We can all solve this little predicament with a snap of my fingers. And yes, I can do that." Everybody gave her the same blank stare. "Oh for cryin' out loud!" Kei began to point at things and give orders. "Dog boy : heal! Chicken legs girl: sit! Kalea's obsession: go sit ov- eep!" A small object massaged Kei's rear end and took her by surprise. She slowly turned around to find a youthful monk staring up at her with a child on his shoulders and priestess not far behind him. Kei grew red with anger and embarrassment. Her large orbs turned into thin slits and she pointed at the priest; ready to give a command. "Monk : go jump off a cli-"  
"Kei!" Kalea vaulted at Kei and shoved her index finger toward the ground. Kei rolled her eyes and watched as her commands took affect - Inuyasha sat down, as did Kagome. Kei flexed her petite fingers and sat crossed legged on the terrain, while her brother stood and kept a cold gaze over everybody.  
"Alright kids. We're goin' to fix this okies? I'm obviously the goddess of truth...sooooooo...we're going to play a little game of truth or dare to fix all these problems. Hey, human play-doh and Buddah's pervert! You two are included!" Kikyo and Miroku obediently sat down with the rest of the group. Kalea remained standing while Sesshomaru perched himself on the rim of the well. Inuyasha's ears twitched.  
"Truth or wha-huh?"  
"Truth or dare. Ask Kagome. Her time plays this game constantly." Eyes were now focused on Kagome. Kei snapped at everyone.  
"Hey!Hey!Hey! We're supposed to paying attention to moi! Ok. Let's get started." Kei gently picked one of the flowers from her hair and placed it in the middle of everybody. Kei began to chant and soon the teeny flower started to give off a snowy glow. Kei calmly closed her eyes and the posy rose above the ground. Kalea's eyes spiraled over as the temptation of leaving the scene became greater.  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest of the group looked on in amazement. Kei's orbs shot open and the flower floated over to Inuyasha. The pearly glow crawled over the earth and engulfed Kikyo, pulling her over to where Inuyasha sat. The world around them abruptly became dark and a small light circled Kei. A smirk covered her features.  
"The truth comes out now..."  
  
Next chapter: True feelings and the future in store for all of our beloved characters and the jewel. Basically: the climax.. 


	23. Candles on the River

Lovin' those reviews! Keep on sendin' them! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Predictable Chaos - Candles on the River  
  
Darkness swarmed over the terrain, leaving only the eerie glow from the goddess's flower. Inuyasha surveyed the area around him and found no human shapes or outlines and no familiar scents. All he could find was the priestess from his past staring at him across the plain. Plain. Inuyasha took a second glance at the earth around him and realized it had somehow morphed into a plain of grass under a clear night sky. The radiance of the small flower burned against the halcyon celestial sphere above them. Kikyo took a step forward. It wasn't a threatening step, it wasn't as if she was about to attack. It was more like a questioning step, not knowing what to say or what to be said to in return.  
"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha's sandy eyes emerged from the ground he had laid his sight on to meet the figure, now standing in front of him. Kikyo thrust herself into the arms of the hanyou she once loved. The man she still loved. It was time for her to tell him that. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the miko and hung on as if this was the last moment of their lives. Kikyo admired the hanyou with tears imperiling her features.  
"I've waited so long to hold you like this, Inuyasha. My heart was filled with so much hate that I almost couldn't find the love I had hidden away." Inuyasha held on tighter.  
"Me too Kikyo..me too."  
  
Kagome watched the two people who had influenced her life in such a big way embrace each other. A tight feeling pinched her stomach and moved on to her heart. It was as if somebody had clamped a hand over it and wouldn't let go until all the blood was squeezed from the tiny organ. Kalea peered over at the couple under the trance and back at Kagome. She had only known Kagome for a couple of days but had confided secrets in her that only close friends would do. She felt like that she and Kagoma had become companions in this small but incredible journey they had shared. Kalea sent a foreboding glare at Kei and felt a low growl climbing up her throat.  
"That's enough Kei. Stop the trance now." Kei remained in her silent state of mind. Kalea charged over to Kei, only to be stopped by the large arm of Ky.  
"The truth needs to come out." Kalea pulled Ky behind a tree while the others remained transfixed by the show being put on by Kikyo and Inuyasha.  
"This is killing Kagome, Ky. Please. Just stop Kei. For me." Ky's cold look lingered and then dispersed. A soft expression now covered his face. His finger gently rubbed Kalea's palm before he turned to go back to the circle.  
"Truth hurts."  
"Yea...especially when that wench is involved." Kalea's eyes headed towards Sesshomaru, who was still patiently sitting on the rim of the well. Her body ached to go sit with him, to be sheltered by his strength and surrounded by his warmth. Kalea sighed and returned to the circle.  
  
Inuyasha was caught up in the moment with Kikyo. He was curtained by the illusion of the woman standing before him, tightly in his grasp. Indeed, Kikyo was an illusion. Her heart did not burn with the fire he fell in love with. Her eyes were no longer full of hope and love but hatred and bitterness. This was not the miko that had lived to bring smiles to her people's faces.  
These were the thoughts that sped through his mind, but didn't stop him from the kiss that the priestess was now delivering. He hadn't even seen it coming, but was now indulging in the light caress of her lips. His mind and heart seemed to scream at him for it, screaming for him to stop. But his body and lips craved more.  
  
Kagome remembered the first time she had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo exchange a fond embrace. It was when she was under the spell that kept Inuyasha from hearing her. She also remembered when she had traveled back 50 years in the Feudal Era and had witnessed the hanyou and miko's first kiss. She remembered how sick she felt everytime she saw the two together and how hard it became for her to look at Inuyasha and know his heart belonged to a dead woman.  
The teenager could not take it any longer. Tears were stinging her eyes but she would not let anyone see her cry. She wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She glanced one more time at the miko and hanyou and stood up. Kalea's eyes filled with worry for the girl when Kagome began to run.  
  
Inuyasha pulled away from the priestess. He wanted to stay in the embrace longer and make Kagome wished she had never given in to his half brother, but something in the back of his head was nagging at him. He didn't want to hurt Kagome even though she hurt him. It was the last thing he ever wanted to do.  
Kikyo looked up at him and graced his cheek with the back of her hand. Inuyasha took ahold of the small hand and let it fall to her side.  
"Why didn't you trust me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why didn't you trust me? You should've known I would never attack you or hurt you..but you believed it was me who killed you. Why?"  
"Inuyasha....it happened all so quickly. I didn't have time to think."  
"So you automatically thought it was me?"  
"Well...it was your voice and it looked like you. What was I to think but that it was you!" Inuyasha's gaze fell back to the ground. It killed him for her to say that.  
"You shouldn't have had to think. You should've KNOWN...." Kikyo's head also lowered.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha..."  
"You once said that you wanted me to be happy..."  
"Did I?"  
"Yes. So put your soul to rest and let me be happy."  
"You're not happy dying with me?"  
"At first...I would've done it in a second...but.....but then I met Kagome. She made me want to live again. My life had meaning when she was around and I want to live when she's around."  
"If that's how you feel..."  
"It is.." Kikyo disappeared from Inuyasha's view just as darkness engulfed Kagome.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find herself by the well. She laughed at the thought of ending up here. It was the same well that brought her here, the same well the brought her to Inuyasha. A light rustle of leaves startled her and she turned to meet Inuyasha face - to - face. Emotion overwhelmed her and her fists balled up. Inuyasha expected her to yell out a million sits for the kiss she had more than likely seen.  
"I'm sorry.."  
"What?"  
"I'm sorry! Dammit! Don't make me say it again!" Inuyasha had to blink to realize what had come out of Kagome's mouth. Kagome continued in her emotional rage.  
"I'm sorry I ever climbed through that well, i'm sorry I ever rubbed those stupid ears of your's and got caught by Kaede's village, i'm sorry I stayed by your side this whole time, i'm sorry I ever put myself in danger when I could've been in the comfort of my bed at home, i'm sorry that I kissed Sesshomaru, i'm sorry that I wished it had been you WHILE I was kissing him, and i'm sorry that I ever fell in love with you!! I'm SORRY!!" Inuyasha stared at her, dumbfounded. A playful smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.  
"You played with my ears?" Kagome was bewildered with anger and threw her fists at Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha instinctively caught her wrists and pulled her into a firm embrace. He petted her soft hair as she cried out of frustration on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry too..." Inuyasha waited for muffled reply from the girl.  
"*sniff* For what?"  
"For ever hurting my Kagome.." Inuyasha curled his clawed fingers around the chin of Kagome and leaned in for the embrace he really craved....a kiss from his Kagome.  
"Ok Kei. You've made your point. Kei?" Kalea was now feeling the darkness consume her. She stared out at the scene given to her : a crystal clear night hung over her and a calm river ran beside her, sprinkled with tiny candles floating on the soft current. Fireworks blasted in the sky. Yes, she remembered this night. Kalea knelt down and sat on the cool night grass. A cold wind wrapped her up in an invisible chilled blanket. The goddess shivered and brought her knees up to her chest. She smiled to herself as she watched the lighted candles drift along the stream. Kalea leaned over the silent rivulet and peered at her reflection. She was younger, maybe the face of a fourteen year old human. Her cheeks were bigger and her sophisticated ringlets were now a rat's nest of curls. She couldn't believe what the relfection revealed. The goddess tilted a little further of the current, trying to touch the water's surface and make sure the reflection was showing truth. Her hand slipped and Kalea felt herself rushing forward into the river.  
A few moments passed when Kalea realized she wasn't wet and sitting in a puddle of water, surrounded by fish. Kalea searched the area to try and find the reason why she wasn't dripping from head to toe. A large, clawed hand held Kalea by her waist, inches above the water. Kalea's vision became more clearer and she found a tall demon prince holding her. Her breath barely escaped her lips. Everything about him was beautiful - from his silver hair to his golden eyes.  
"You shouldn't lean over a river. Next time you may not be so lucky."  
  
"Thanks Sessy.." 


	24. One Kiss Can Affect Many

This will be the most recently updated chapter until Saturday. The cable's being moved so I won't have access to the internet for awhile. You can live without P.C. for a few days, right? Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Predictable Chaos - One Kiss Can Affect Many  
  
Sesshomaru lifted the goddess from harm's way and continued his walk with a nameless female demon. He refused to look Kalea in the eye.  
"Just....be careful next time." Kalea's orchid eyes lowered to the ground. Sesshomaru and the mysterious youkai walked along the riverbank, leaving Kalea with her thoughts. She sat down again, this time a little further from the riverbank, and sighed. The presence of a strong aura filled the night sky. It was an aura Kalea knew well. She smiled to herself as an adult Sesshomaru revealed himself from behind a tree.  
"Do you always sneak up on girls, or am I just special?" The goddess winked but the youkai lord showed no ardor or feeling. Sesshomaru sat next to the girl, who was now in her present form. They both sat in silence, gazing at the tiny boats carrying candles along the river. But neither of them noticed the small glowing flower floating among the candles.  
"Why waste your time on something you could never have?" Kalea shrugged.  
"Optimistic?"  
"It just seems more realistic if you moved on to a god or someone. Ky, for instance..." Kalea let out a small, but loud laugh.  
"Ky is....not my type...."  
"And I am?"  
"Do you remember what happened later that night?"  
"No."  
"Well I do. You ditched your youkai hootchie and came back to me. You sat with me, just like you are now, and told me about your family. How you respected your father but despised your mother. You even told me how Inuyasha's mother wanted to take you under her wing but you were ashamed. Ashamed that you had to kill your own mother who never loved you but gained the love and affection of a human. I then placed a hand on your shoulder and embraced you. I then went on to tell you how I thought love was hopeless and would never find who could love me the way I wanted. I told you how I was afraid of growing old and never having anyone by my side. I started to cry and you....kissed me." Sesshomaru fidgeted uneasily at the spoken memory.  
"I did it because you were scared."  
"I know. Afterwards, I wasn't scared anymore. You said you would always protect me but that demons and goddesses cannot be emotionally involved. I said you were wrong. You pulled out a single rose and laid it beside me with that promise of protection. I always kept it with me. Whenever I am scared or hurt, the memory of that rose fills me and everything around me. You were my first love Sessy. Whether you liked it or not."  
"It was you."  
"What?"  
"It was you I imagined when I kissed Kagome. The compassion and fear she had shown reminded me of you. I wanted nothing more than for her to change into you at that single instant." Kalea had to use every bit of her willpower to keep herself from jumping up and down. Her heart felt as if it had grown wings that very moment and fought to burst from her chest.  
"One kiss can affect many, Sesshomaru....I saw you kiss Kagome." Out of the many years that Kalea had known Sesshomaru, she had never seen him smile. But for that one moment in time, two souls had joined and the prince of the western lands felt the link between the two creatures grow into something he had never felt before....love. And a small smile spread from the corners of his lips.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Ky shook Kei from her state of mind, knocking everyone from the trance. Ky gripped his spear like staff and thundered towards Sesshomaru, who was still dazed from the reverie. Ky cast the spear-rod at the demon lord's throat, pricking the impeccable skin. Sesshomaru froze, knowing a god's weapon could kill him. Kalea shook herself out of her own daze and rushed to Sesshomaru's side. Ky was aware that the goddess was standing by him and the demon lord but he did not make eye contact.  
"Ky! Don't!"  
"You wanted a youkai?! All this time? A DEMON?" Kalea nodded. "Argh! I have courted you for 50 years Kalea! Fifty years! And all this time you were lusting for a demon?! They're lower than us Kalea!"  
"I know, just please...spare this demon's life."  
"Oh I will. But you....you won't be guaranteed the same chance at life..." Kalea's orchid orbs widened and she took a step back. Ky raised his giant weapon above his head and aimed at the heart of the healing goddess. A strong leg popped up from the ground and kicked the mighty spear from Ky's hands. A lean figure was quickly behind Ky and pulled his arm back, almost popping it out of its socket. Ky yelped in pain.  
" Don't touch her..." Ky determined who the voice belonged too.  
"Filthy youkai! Damn you Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru pulled the arm harder and farther back. Ky twisted in agony.  
"Call me what you want but if you cared for this woman then you would let her live her life in peace....even if it was with a demon." Kalea looked on with a hint of faith sparkling in her eyes. Sesshomaru demitted his head and prepared himself for the rest of his speech. That look of ambition that had swept over Kalea killed him and tore at his insides. "...but it won't be with me..." The demon prince let go of the god in one slick movement. He kept on talking but would not look at Kalea, just like he had done as an adolescent. He gently picked up Rin and contined to walk.  
  
"Please thank Kagome for me when she awakes. She's given much more to me then these medical supplies...I wish the best of luck to all of you." Tears clouded Kalea's vision as she watched her demon prince walk away from the life they could've shared. Inuyasha rubbed his head and shook Kagome's shoulder. The teenager finally opened her eyes and fluttered her eyelashes a couple of times.  
"So bimbo, where's my brother?" Kalea's dispirited eyes stared at the hanyou and Miroku proceeded to hit Inuyasha in the back of his head with his staff. Kalea hadn't even remembered the monk being there. The heartache suddenly vanished from Kalea's eyes and the hope returned as an idea ignited in her mind.  
Kagome looked past the two fumbling idiots trying to pound one another to Kalea. The goddess was running in the opposite direction of Sesshomaru and yelling as she did so. Kagome screamed after her.  
"Kalea!! Where are you going?! Sesshomaru's the other way!!"  
"I know! Bring Sessy back here and don't let the terror twins touch that jewel!!! I have an idea!"  
"What ki- Inuyasha! Put down Ky's spear! Miroku isn't Jewish!! Inuyasha!!! Sit!!"  
  
I'll let you ponder that last remark..;) Next chapter : The Fate of The Shikon no Tama.... 


	25. Roses

I'm back!! Yay! I read all of your wonderful reviews and noticed alot of you were confused by Inuyasha's actions and Kagome's Jewish remark (by the way, i'm not prejudice against Jews cause my grandfather is Jewish) Anyway, most Jewish boys get a circumcision when they're young which is a slight snipping of their...um...boyhood. Inuyasha was trying to "circumcise" Miroku....just not as gracefully or as clean as rabbi's do. Does that help at all?  
  
Predictable Chaos - Roses  
  
"Hey butt-head.." Inuyasha was leaning against a giant oak tree when he spotted Sesshomaru over the horizon. The great demon lord had detected the hanyou's scent miles ago, when Inuyasha flew past Rin and himself, but let the half breed believe he was hidden from his brother. Sesshomaru paid his half brother a glance but said nothing and continued to walk. This only frustrated Inuyasha. He replayed Kagome's stupid request in his mind.  
' Go find Sesshomaru, Inuyasha..'  
' Why me?!'  
' Because you have the best nose! '  
' So? Send Shippo or Sango and Kirara..'  
' Dammit Inuyasha!! All I ask is that you go stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life and all you can do is sit here and -' Inuyasha fell face first to the ground. Kagome threw a palm over her mouth after she realized she said 'sit' . But the spell had done its job and sent Inuyasha hunting for his older brother.  
  
"Alright...we can either do this the hard way or the easy way. See, the thing is, Kagome and Kalea want you to come back. Why? I don't know. Women are strange creatures. Just turn around and follow me back to the clearing in the woods and we'll all be happy." Sesshomaru paused by the last statement that Inuyasha made.  
"I can't."  
"What? You can't come back? Of course you can....just turn around and your feet will do the rest."  
"No. I can't...be happy."  
"Why not?"  
"Because for me to be happy i'd have to have Kalea and I can't have her!"  
"Sure ya could.."  
"No! I can't make her happy....do you know what life would be like for her? She'd be looked down upon by the gods. I can't do that to her.."  
"So you at least care for her..." Sesshomaru gave a silent answer. Inuyasha contemplated the situation before talking again.  
  
Rin was silently watching from her perch on a nearby tree stump. Sesshomaru had decided to talk to the other white-haired man, however something was troubling the both of them. She pondered at what on earth could make them so emotional and flustered. The orphan girl kicked at a stone with her good foot before a feeling of another presence rushed by her. It wasn't a youkai, Rin was sure of that. In the months that she and Sesshomaru had spent together, she had learned many skills. Focusing on auras and determing whether or not it was youkai had been one of them. The shadow braced itself against a large tree, its back facing the bark. The thing was obviously trying to remain in the shadows.  
The figure's face was hidden by the hood of a giant black cloak but Rin could tell it was a woman. The child turned herself around on the stump to get a better look at the mysterious lady. The woman's face ws pale and drenched in tiny sweat droplets, a single lemony ringlet peeking out of the hood. Rin let out a small gasp as the woman doubled over in pain and fell to the ground. Her nails tore into the grass and dirt. The child limped over to the woman and knelt by her, placing a comforting hand on her back. Rin couldn't do much in her condition, but could provide a sense of contentment. She continued to crawl closer to the hunched over woman. Why was she in so much pain? Surprise and happiness stretched over the child's face.  
  
"Roses!!" Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eye darted to the sound of a child's voice. Inuyasha crunched his brow at the look of concern pasted on his brother's face.  
"Rin..."  
"Yea. What about her?"  
"She's gone..."  
"Good. It's about time the runt found someone else to hang all over."  
"Someone took her.." Inuyasha sniffed at the air. The scent was familiar but had a spark of something else, something Inuyasha couldn't put his finger on.  
"Couldn't you smell who it was?" Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a look that carried the same question. But they both knew the answer. Neither of them could place the scent. It carried a scent of pain, not like a sickness or a disease but an actual pain that was taking place.  
  
Kagome tugged at the pocket that secured the Shikon no Tama. It had been bugging her all day and she couldn't wait to get rid of it. Kagome was amused at the thought of finally ridding herself of the jewel. It was the thing that brought her back to Feudal Japan time and time again and kept her connected to Inuyasha. She wanted to rid herself of the one thing that kept her here in the place she loved. A slight rustle came from a bush beside Kagome. Kagome jumped at the sudden noise.  
"Psst." Kagome stood and peered over the bush to find the teeny Rin crouched behind the shrubbery, whispering into the leaves. Kagome smiled at the innocence of Rin.  
"PSST!!"  
"Ahem." Rin poked her head up from the bush, peered at the suroundings, and pulled Kagome towards her; causing the teenager to fall face first in the bushes. Rin tried her best to keep the teenager from making more noise.  
"Be quiet! You want Rin and Kagome to get caught?!"  
"What are you talking about Rin? Shouldn't you be with Sesshomaru? Did you run away?! We need to get you back then..." Kagome went to grab for the child's hand but she pulled away.  
"I found someone.."  
"Rin....is this another lizard. Miroku told me all about Alfred the lizard that you found in the forest-" Kagome stared in shock as the child grabbed the hand of a woman hidden behind tree.  
"Go on...pull your hood back like you did before for me..." The woman slowly pulled back her hood and Kagome brought her hand to her mouth to muffle her scream.  
"W-What happened?" The woman opened her mouth to reply but fell limp. Kagome fell to her knees and scurried over to the woman. The once lovely and sublime ringlets were matted to her face by the sweat the poured from her skin. Her flesh was ghostly white and freezing, even though the sweat would lead others to believe it was hot. Kagome clambered out of the bushes to find Miroku. He could help lifting the woman from the ground and getting her to shelter.  
"Miroku! I need you he-....what are you looking at?" Kagome glanced bewilderingly at the monk and then at the bright light he was staring at. A beautiful woman stood in the light and walked forward.  
"I'm too late aren't I? Has she already gone through with it? Has Kalea given up her godly duties?!"  
  
It'd be longer but my rear is killing me! Next chapter: The Fate of The Jewel. ( I know , I know...THIS was supposed to be that....but I needed something to lead up to it. You'll figure it out next chapter...) 


	26. The Fate Of The Jewel

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. A/N: The woman that appeared last chapter....think of her like Zeus. She's the top dog among the gods and goddesses.  
  
Predictable Chaos - The Fate Of The Jewel  
  
Kagome stood in awe of the woman standing in the orb of light. Her hair was a deep cobalt blue with two gold streaks framing her face. Her eyes had no white to them like Kei's, Kalea's or even a human's. Instead, they were a solid color; a mixture of pink and blue. She was about Kagome's height and her hair hung down to her ankles, quite a difference from Kalea's tight ringlets and Kei's pinned up locks. Her face was pale but Kagome detected a few freckles speckled over her cheeks. A pearl tiara mounted her head and mingled with her blue bangs. Her dress puzzled Kagome. She knew it started in the middle of the woman's chest, but countless pieces of burgundy, white, and blue material flowed from the bodice, giving no hint where it ended at.  
"It's ok Braelyn. I'm fine. The jewel's fine. We're all peachy keen." Kalea fell out of the bushes, holding on to her stomach. One of Kagome's crutches that she had lended to Rin, kept her falling to the ground completely. The other was propped up under the tiny child. The goddess sauntered across the grass to Kalea. She stood a good few inches from Kalea's face and looked into her eyes. She then grabbed Kalea's chin and turned her head to the left and then to the right, as if she was examining her for the truth.  
"I sense that you still have powers within you..." Kalea nodded. Kagome guessed that Braelyn was of higher authority. "But they are not of the heavens..." Kalea's eyes lowered and that was when Kagome noticed the color of her eyes. The once orchid orbs were now of a greenish hue, and her ringlets were no longer sparked with crimson but black. Braelyn lifted Kalea's lip up and ran her finger over the newly developed fangs.  
"A dog demon, Kalea? You could've at least chosen a better demon to transform into. " Kalea wrapped her cloak around her in humiliation from the newly formed predicament. Rin popped up beside her and pulled on Braelyn's dress. Braelyn knelt down to the child's level.  
"Yes?"  
"There's nothing wrong with being a youkai!"  
"And how do you figure?"  
"Because one saved Rin's life!!"  
"What if Kalea here turns on you?"  
"She won't..."  
"How do you know this?"  
"Because she still smells like roses." Kalea reddened at the remark. She knew the aroma she put off when she thought of Sesshomaru. The night he had given her the rose lived on inside her. Kagome turned the child towards her.  
"Rin...that's because of a memory. It hs nothing to do with-"  
"Yes it does...." All three woman stared in Kalea's direction.  
"I went to the gods to give up my powers. To do so would make you lower than them....they believe to give up a great gift means that you are the lowest possible thing. Demons are lower than gods...humans lower than demons....hanyou are at the bottom because they're looked down upon by everything. My love hasn't left yet, so therefore neither does the floral perfume. It's the demon side of me." Braelyn laid a hand on the hanyou's shoulder.  
"If you had just come to me before you gave up your powers...."  
"It makes no difference now. They did not grant me my true wish to be a youkai so the love i hold so dear will not be returned by Sesshomaru.."  
"Sesshomaru!!!" Rin let out a slight giggle and hobbled over to the brothers marching over the hill. Kalea stood as still as stone when she heard the child's glee. As did Sesshomaru when he glanced at the green eyed woman at the bottom of the hill. He knew the relaxed stance, the ringlets (no matter what color they were), and the reddness in her cheeks.  
"Kalea..." Inuyasha picked the disabled child up and headed towards Kagome.  
"Kalea....what happened?" Kalea removed the cloak, only to unveil an emerald colored lace dress and sharp claws.  
"I gave up my powers Sesshomaru....so they made me a hanyou. And I know you look down upon hanyou so I just came here to say my goodbyes. I'll be on my way."  
"What made you think I wanted you to become demon or hanyou?"  
"You couldn't love a goddess."  
"But I did....I still do." Kalea's malachite eyes twinkled with a bit of optimism. She knew how hard it was for him to say all these things. "But.."  
"But?"  
"We can't be together. You'd still be looked down upon."  
"No...you'd be looked down upon....I understand."  
"That was before you did all this. You gained more than love today....which, by the way, you've always had.....you gained respect."  
"So that means..?" Sesshomaru nodded and Kalea threw herself into his arms, hoping he would catch her and return the embrace in front of all these people. He did, and Kalea could feel every emotion they shared slip between them.  
"Ahem." Kalea knocked herself back into realization and glanced at Braelyn.  
"We still have the matter of the Shikon no Tama to discuss." Kalea gave a sly smirk and nodded towards Kagome.  
"She has it. And I think it should belong to her. "  
"WHAT?!", cried out Kei, Ky, and Inuyasha in unison.  
"Yea. I mean this girl went through alot to get it. It should belong to her and she should choose what to do with it." Braelyn gave the same simper.  
"I agree. Kagome ,make your wish on the Shikon no Tama. " Kagome pulled the jewel from her hidden pocket. Kalea walked over to Kagome. The adolescent peered up at the female hanyou and sighed.  
"Go ahead,Kagome. " Kagome closed her eyes and held her breath as she made her wish. After a few moments she reopened them.  
"I don't feel any different..."  
"You will." Kalea winked.  
  
Later that night, everybody sat around a fire underneath the stars. Kalea, Sesshomaru, and Rin said their goodbyes and left. Kagome had a feeling that they would be happy. Sango and Miroku had rented a hut for the night. Kagome smiled, for she knew what the couple had in mind for the remainder of the night. Inuyasha crossed the grass and sat down next to Kagome, being careful not to wake Shippo and Kirara up. Kagome gazed up at the starlit sky. It was so beautiful, nothing like modern day skies. Here, you count every single star and wish upon every one of them.  
"So what did you wish for?"  
"Inuyasha! I can't tell you that. It may not come true!"  
"Well the damned thing disappeared from your hands after you made your wish."  
"So?"  
"So I was just wonderin'." About then, a shooting star raved over the deep and never ending sky. Kagome rewished her wish.  
"I wished to live as long as you do by your side."  
"Really?"  
"Well at first I just wanted everyone to be happy. But everyone already is, and for me to be happy...i'd have to have you by my side."  
"So you're immortal?"  
"Are you?"  
"Nope."  
"Then i'm not either." Inuyasha smiled and wrapped an arm around his Kagome.  
"So...Ky was in love with Kalea?" Kagome nodded but started to laugh.  
"Well.....maybe not anymore...."  
  
"Leave me alone creep!"  
"I think Kikyo is a beautiful name! How about I take you up to the heavens....just for a quick visit?"  
"No! Just leave me alone!!"  
"But I want to be with you!"  
"Argh!!!"  
  
The End! Ok so I have a few more ideas but I need to know which one you all want to read first. Angst, Humor, or another romance for Inuyasha. I also have an idea for Cowboy Bebop. Tell me which one you want next! Adios peoples!! 


End file.
